Outlaw: A Pokemon Story
by Kirayamato234
Summary: When Kanto is conquered by a new syndicate who will rise to fight for their Freedom if almost everyone we know are corrupted by the enemy? Is it necessary to still follow the rules? Or will you create your own rule?
1. Prologue

**Note:**

**Pokemon Outlaw Version is a romhack created by Chris Rose a.k.a Crizzle**

**This story is my version of that said romhack**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**A CHAOTIC KANTO**

7 months before the 37th POKEMON WORLD CUP Red, Leaf and Blue already left Pallet Town as they realized that their journey is not yet over despite the achievements they reached.

It was peaceful at Kanto already and everyone thought that it would last forever already. Everyone thought that it was permanent already.

But…

The following month the whole Kanto Region is shocked as a new Syndicate group called "TEAM ZEXAL" attacked the region and since everyone is caught by surprise no one is able to stop them.

Lance, Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha and the rest who rebelled are defeated because this new Syndicate is way more powerful than Team Rocket.

And so Kanto became under the rule of Team Zexal.

Their Leader, Cole Johnson, also known as CJ led them to their victory and made himself the Supreme Ruler of Kanto. He is a tall man and only 16 years-old but his I.Q. and dedication to become an Emperor is not to be underestimated. He had been planning to conquer Kanto since 2 years ago from a faraway land.

His loyal servants were the remnants of Team Rocket, the evil criminals of Kanto and some others which he made loyal servants by force.

By using force he also sent the President of Silph Co. to jail and the Vice President became the new president that gave him tons of Masterballs for him to use.

He changed the rules of the Kanto League Conference. It is usually held only once a year but he made it all year round where the audience gets free food. And why does the audience get free food? Because it is entertainment for him to see how people react when a challenger gets roasted.

And the format is changed from a 256 trainer format elimination to a challenge format meaning anyone who completes all badges can challenge the League. They have to beat the Elite Four in order. Each time they win their Pokemon get healed and after beating the Elite Four they get to battle the Champion. If they lose even once they have to wait one full week before challenging again unless CJ decides to kill the challenger for his amusement if the challenger is too boring or too noob at battling.

He also renounced the current Kanto badges and he said that there will be 'New' official Kanto League badges and so trainers who already owned them before will have to collect them again.

2 months after they conquered Kanto the very first challenger to the elite four arrived and the trainer lost his very first battle. Without winning even once CJ ordered the trainer to be sent to jail for punishment while giving him remarks of being 'pathetic' and being 'trash'.

CJ's executive and right hand is Archer, a former Team Rocket Executive while his other loyal executive is Maxie, former Leader of Team Magma.

CJ did not enslave the people of Kanto and let them live but he increased the taxes they need to pay and that he separated Kanto from the other regions.

He locked the airport and the Vermilion ferry, making the people of Kanto trapped. All who opposes him he don't care much unless they make something that makes him triggered and he kills them with his powerful Pokemon team.

The 37th POKEMON WORLD CUP is already near and it might be the first world cup without participants from the Kanto Region.

Worst thing he did is that he used the powerful mind manipulation ability of his ace Pokemon to turn some of the Gym Leaders into his loyal servants while some Gym Leaders did not oppress him and just followed his instructions to avoid further chaos.

The whole region is under the rule of Team ZEXAL and CJ made sure that everyone will look up to him as the Supreme Ruler.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pallet Slums…

It had been 3 months already since Kanto was under Team Zexal and he had no news what will happen to the 37TH POKEMON WORLD CUP.

All news from the outside of Kanto was cut-off, internet is limited and many websites were blocked. The only ones that weren't blocked were all Kanto websites and information from outside is held. Even the phone signal from outside of Kanto is jammed.

Outlaw is seated at his couch, he can't believe everything that happened, the whole Kanto being ruled by a group that felt like Team Rocket before but more powerful.

He closed the television. He got pissed whenever he heard news but it is all bias as CJ made sure that he also held control of the media.

Everybody was scared except for the people here because everyone from the slums had different outlooks.

He looked at his shelf, there stood his silver medal which he won during the 32nd POKEMON WORLD CUP where he finished second behind Blue. Then there was also a bronze medal when he finished inside the TOP 4 of the Kanto League Conference, his very first appearance when he was just 10 years-old.

Now he is 17 and is back to the slums, the place where he grew up.

He was raised by Deron whom he treated as his father. He is taken care well despite the fact that they stayed in the slums.

He heard shouts outside but he didn't bother. Noises like that are usual here. People picking up a fight, illegal gambling, smoking but thankfully nobody uses illegal drugs here.

However he lost his patience when he heard a sound of a woman cry so loudly.

"PLEEEASSSEE NOT MY SOOONNNN! ", the woman cried.

Outlaw removed his maroon cap and stepped outside his house.

About a hundred meters away from him he saw a woman and a beaten up 8 year-old boy at her front and two people wearing Black and Orange uniform, the uniform of Team ZEXAL.

"Your son refused to hand over his Pokemon", said one of the grunts.

"Yep", said the other grunt which is a girl.

"No please! ", the mother said, protecting her son. Everyone else were watching and then Outlaw realized that they were all surrounded by many Team Zexal grunts.

"Orders from Supreme Ruler CJ, all people from the slums have no right to own any Pokemon", said the male grunt. "Anyone who refuses will either be sent to jail or be killed by his Pokemon."

"No son! You worked hard to catch it! ", the mother said but the boy was very young and weak, he had no choice, he threw three pokeballs towards the grunts, the 3 pokeballs contains his Pokemon.

The female grunt laughed. "Ha ha ha you're well behaved boy", she said as she took the pokeballs then looked towards the people around her.

"ALL OF YOU FOLLOW OR ELSE WE'LL BURN THESE AREA COMPLETELY" the girl shouted in order and everyone rushed, handing out their pokeballs in fear and soon everyone's Pokemon have been confiscated by Team Zexal and even Outlaw stood no chance as when he tried to refuse the grunts threatened them that they will burn the slums.

When they are finished they all laughed and announced that the whole Kanto is under them and soon they left.

"By the way, anyone from the Slums who owns a Pokemon the next time we check shall be given death penalty as per orders of CJ", a grunt added in announcement as they left.

Exactly 3 days after they left the usual life went on

People were lost in hope, some going to the City to ask for alms, some going back to illegal gambling, some becoming scavengers and some looking for temporary jobs that have no guarantee.

Outlaw is lonely that he had to part with his Raichu, Ninetales and other Pokemon. He spent years raising them only to be taken away from him.

He understands very well how the others feel right now because he also feels the same.

When he looked outside he saw someone made a large statue of CJ and beating the statue into pieces. Then kids followed, kicking at the statue. He used to be rebellious when he was a kid.

Now that Team Zexal is ruling Kanto they are the Government, they are the Police and they are now even the Silph Co.

But he remembered why he reached great heights before.

I am Outlaw, an Out-law, I don't follow rules if necessary, he told himself.

But what can he do? He is powerless. His resume as a training is nothing now because he have no Pokemon.

"Yo Allen", somebody greeted him with his first name, he recognized the voice, he turned around to see a dark-skinned tall man with buzz cut hair.

"Deron… ", he replied. "Please don't call me by my true name anymore."

"Sorry", Deron apologized.

He wanted to forget his true name because his mother died when he was just 7 years-old but he can't. His true name is Allen Striker.

"Anyway there's nothing to see here", Outlaw said and he told what happened 3 days ago.

"Yes I already know", Deron said. "I know how powerful Team Zexal. We cannot wish the police to stop them because only 15% of their forces are resisting Cole Johnson. That sore loser! Dumbass guy! I still have my Pokemon Team but it felt like I'm not the one meant to stop him."

"Then who the fuck do you want to stop them? Me? ", Outlaw joked.

"Yes because you're strong."

"Fuck you uncle! I don't even have a single Pokemon now."

"But you can obtain one."

"Hell yeah but once Team Zexal learns I had Pokemon and violated their law I will be killed", Outlaw said calmly.

Deron took a deep breath. "But if you are given a choice, will you just stay here and live life like this every day or will you try even if the risk is big? Besides you do not look like someone from the Slums much"

Deron had a point. Unlike others Outlaw knows how to take care of his clothes and despite owning hand-me-downs he managed to look decent.

Outlaw knew that Deron is pushing him to do things that are beyond his capabilities.

"Allen-I mean Outlaw, let's go outside, follow me", Deron said and Outlaw did not argue.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**STARTER POKEMON FOR FREE!**

Deron lead him all the way to Pallet Town and they're already standing in front of Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Wait a second…this place is the great Professor Oak's Laboratory", Outlaw managed to say.

Deron nodded. "I heard they are giving away free Pokemon there, come on let's go!"

"Wait! ", Outlaw said as Deron already went inside.

When they went inside the only person there is Professor Oak. He looks stressed but when he saw the guests he panicked.

"Oh my people from the slums", he began. "Please don't hurt me."

"Not all people from the slums are bad", Outlaw batted in. "Only some."

Professor Oak looked at him. He soon thought why he's familiar until he remembered who he was.

"You're the only trainer from the slums able to set foot in the World Cup… ", Professor Oak remembered him now. "…You're Outlaw."

"He is", Deron said, patting Outlaw's shoulder.

"So what brings you here Outlaw? ", Professor Oak asked.

Outlaw told the story of what happened 3 days ago, how Team Zexal attacked the slums and how they took all of their Pokemon.

"That's sad. But why confiscate only the Pokemon of the people from the slums? They could've confiscated the Pokemon of every people… ", Professor Oak wondered and he touched his chin.

"I don't know", Outlaw said. "But they kept mentioning that people from the slums don't deserve to own Pokemon. Something like that, maybe if I guess the whole Team Zexal sees the slum people as rats."

Professor Oak nodded but he explained that he still respect all people from the slums.

"So what brings you here Outlaw? ", asked Professor Oak.

"Really I'm not sure", Outlaw began.

"We heard you're giving away free Pokemon! ", Deron batted in.

"Where did you get the idea? ", asked Professor Oak, suddenly annoyed.

"Well you're the Professor you usually help people get Pokemon right? And besides we have a plan to free Kanto", said Deron, looking at Outlaw.

"Well too bad Team Zexal already came here a day ago and took away all the starters that I had difficulty breeding", Professor Oak said.

"Then give me at least some Pokeballs to catch one", Outlaw suggested.

"They also took my Pokeballs, you can still buy from the Pokemart."

"But they might not put up those for sale to us, they hate slum people", Outlaw finished.

Professor Oak opened one of his closets and to his luck there is a single Pokemon, he hands it out to Outlaw.

Outlaw summons whatever is inside and out came a Sandshrew.

"Shrew! ", Sandshrew growled then it looked at Outlaw who petted it.

"Well there goes your Pokemon", Professor Oak said.

"Thank you", said Outlaw.

"Thanks for the free Pokemon", Deron batted in and Professor Oak glared at him.

"So what's your plan now Outlaw? ", asked the Professor.

Outlaw took a deep breath before he began. "I know that Team Zexal and CJ are now the RULES. But I'm Outlaw, I don't follow rules, I follow my own rules. So with my abilities I will do my best to cleanse Kanto once more."

Professor Oak looked at his black eyes. His eyes are the same to Red's when he first left for his journey to greatness.

"Well, that's the payment I ask for, go do what you can to free Kanto, but don't expect any more help from me, Team Zexal checks on me regularly, I will lie to them and tell them I never helped you", Professor Oak said. "But do your best, on your way you will meet the members of the resistance. They might help you but for now you're on your own."

Outlaw nodded. "Well since I don't look much of a Slum people I can train already. Let's go Sandshrew."

Deron was left with Professor Oak at the Laboratory as they discussed the future of Kanto.

* * *

Outlaw is already on his way with his new partner, Sandshrew. He may have lost his Raichu and Ninetales but at least he still gets to become a Pokemon Trainer.

He also wondered where all confiscated Pokemon were brought when he bumped a woman who is carrying a basket full of fruits and vegetables.

"Ouch! ", the woman exclaimed.

"Sorry", he apologized as he picked up everything. "If you want I can carry these home for you", he offered.

The woman accepted the offer and led him to a house he is familiar with, Red's house. The legend's house.

As he is led inside the woman offered him to stay for lunch with he gladly accepted, she seem to forget that she already knew him from before.

"So why is a Pokemon Trainer with a Sandshrew at his shoulder? ", Red's mom asked. "Nobody treats their Pokemon as their partner anymore much after what happened to Kanto."

Outlaw did not answer the question but instead spoke. "So may I ask. Where is your son?"

"Oh you mean Red? He's at the Alola Region with his wife Leaf Green. "

Outlaw smiled. So they ended up marrying each other, he thought. "By the way", he continued. "Do you think they will be able to return?"

"They will be but since all the entrances to Kanto are blocked I don't know and they are both busy on Alola."

"Okay", Outlaw nodded.

Soon she served lunch and they both ate in silence. When he is finished he thanked her but before he left he noticed that on one wall there's a picture of Red when he first won the Kanto League Conference beside it is another picture of him but this time winning his first world cup.

"Red is really determined that's why he made his dreams reality", Outlaw began.

"Yes", Red's mom replied. "Why? Are you aiming to become like him?"

"Everybody does. But I won't unless I finish my mission", that slipped out of Outlaw. "Nice meeting you, wish me luck. By the way my name is Outlaw."

As he left Red's mom finally remembered who he was.

"Oh dear, if only I can call Red now… ", she mumbled.


	3. Chapter 2

**OUTLAW 02**

**BROCK IS A DUCK!**

It took Outlaw just 3 days to train his Sandshrew to become stronger.

He trained very hard at route 2 to become better. Since the new order he have to follow the structure of the Gym battles and he have to beat the prerequisite to challenge a gym.

He tried yesterday to challenge the Viridian City gym but the Gym Leader, Yvonne, told him that he have to return once he already have the Cinnabar Island Gym badge.

So now he's heading towards the Pewter City Gym to challenge a familiar opponent, Brock, whom he already defeated 7 years ago.

As he entered the City it had changed a lot. People looks richer than before and beside the Pokemon Museum is a bar.

"Okay… ", he broke off but he still decided that he should know what's going on inside there.

As he went inside it became a regret.

He saw an old man laughing as 3 girls are forced to dance in front of him, then he saw a Team Zexal grunt kissing a young girl while it's Pokemon, a Koffing is beside it in threat.

There is a bartender whom asked him what he wanted but he just ordered a glass of water for free.

After drinking the glass of water to refresh himself he headed straight to the Gym for a gym battle.

Brock is inside. He looks a bit more mature but his face is still the same. He is still wearing his orange colored long sleeve shirt with pants and is holding a phone.

"Hey Brock", he greeted but Brock wondered.

"I don't remember you kid", said Brock. "Are you here to challenge me or are just passing by? If just passing by can you fucking leave me alone I'm still watching my favorite hentai."

"Wait a sec… ", Outlaw looked at him more carefully until he noticed that some sort of white aura is enveloped towards Brock.

"What happened to you? ", he managed.

"Me? Nothing", Brock answered. "What the hell are you asking? Are you going to battle me or just waste my time?"

"YA-ME-TE SENPAI! ", the sounds from the phone suddenly became louder.

Brock pouted. "You see I missed the good scene you idiot! Now I have to re-watch it from the beginning to fully appreciate the vanilla."

"The what? ", Outlaw didn't bother anymore. " Brock of Pewter City, I am here to challenge you."

"THERE! ", Brock placed his phone at his pocket. "Get straight to the point immediately and you get what you deserve."

Brock said that the format is a 3 vs 3 battle but Outlaw did not tell that he only have one Pokemon.

"Go Geodude! ", Brock said.

"Sandshrew I choose you! ", Outlaw sends out Sandshrew.

"A Sandshrew? ", Brock said. "Quack Quack it looks weak!"

Geodude used defense curl and increased its defense. Sandshrew aimed a slash but when it landed it barely had effect.

"You see? You can't even inflict damage", Brock continued to trashtalk him.

"Sandshrew use Sword Dance! ", Outlaw said and Sandshrew did the Sword dance, increasing its attack output greatly. "Now follow up with Slash!"

Sandshrew lands a powerful slash and that power is just great that even with Geodude being a rock type it was defeated instantly.

Brock takes back Geodude and then sends out Graveler.

"I'm just starting kid", said Brock.

"I'm not a kid I'm 17 years old", Outlaw said annoyed.

"But still not yet 18 loser! You're not of age yet", Brock said. "Graveler use Earthquake."

Graveler uses Earthquake and the ground shakes but Sandshrew jumps up and down to reduce the impact.

"Sandshrew Slash! ", shouted Outlaw as Sandshrew attacks with Slash minorly hurting Graveler.

"Ha ha quack quack! ", Brock teased him. "Graveler kill Sandshrew with Giga Impact!"

"Now! Before it lands, Sandshrew Slash! ", shouted Outlaw as Sandshrew lands the slash in unison. "SANDSHEW FOLLOW UP!"

Sandshrew prepared to follow up a combo.

"SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH! ", Outlaw shouted with anger as Sandshrew launches a barrage of slashes and Graveler faints.

Brock is surprised as he returns Graveller to its Pokeball.

"Now this is my true power", said Brock. "Go Steelix!"

Steelix takes the stage and it is also his final Pokemon.

"Well it's your Final Pokemon", Outlaw said confidently. "If I win this round I take the badge."

"I know", Brock said. "And you will never win again."

Steelix and his size are of great advantage and Sandshrew struggles and gets hurt. Brock doesn't know that it is also Outlaw's last Pokemon already.

Despite the odds Sandshrew wins with a powerful Slash after using dig, coming from the underground.

Steelix is completely knocked out.

"NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY! You only used Sandshrew? ", Brock said but he tossed the badge towards Outlaw which he caught.

"Yay my first badge", Outlaw said coldly. Sandshrew then climbs to his right shoulder and he pets it.

He is about to leave when Brock spoke.

"You're a decent trainer. You won without me winning a single round", Brock said. "You have talent you just need to improve."

"Thanks and I will", Outlaw said.

"Since you beat me you can now challenge the Cerulean City Gym", said Brock. "Since you already knew the prerequisite system right?"

Outlaw nodded. "Of course."

"Now your next opponent is Misty, she usually wears a bikini when she do gym battles and she have fair skin, her hair is also suiting her cute body", Brock said.

Outlaw got impatient and started to walk away already.

"…Oh and her breast aren't that big but is of justice! ", Brock continues to mumble but he didn't notice that Outlaw already left.

* * *

Outlaw went to the Pokemon Center who have his Sandshrew get healed. While waiting he noticed that there's a hole showed at his right shoe and soon it opened so big that it looks embarrassing.

Great, he thought. As he took back Sandshrew he quickly left to prevent anyone from spotting his broken shoe that reveals his big toe.

However before he is able to leave the City already Deron is standing waiting for him.

"Yo Outlaw", Deron greeted him as he tossed him a box.

Outlaw opened the box and saw inside a good pair of rubber shoes, expensive brand and looks great.

"Where did you get this? ", asked Outlaw.

"I won those pair at the bar via a Yugioh duel", said Deron.

"OH… ", Outlaw tried not to laugh as he kicked off his old shoes and wore his new shoes.

"Thank you", he thanked Deron. "So you see I'm off to Cerulean City now, are you coming with me?"

"I'm staying for a week here. The bar looks good", Deron smiled. "Good luck on your journey."

Outlaw nodded and leaves while Deron returns to the bar.

Since they left the shoeboxes to the trash can they overlooked something, inside those trash cans are receipts and at the back of the receipt the words written were…

_This shoes had been bought for the price of 25,000 Pokedollars_

_The very best shoebrand of today, Air Jordan_

_Property of the Supreme Ruler_

_In case of being lost and found please return to owner_

_-CJ_


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**FINALLY A PROPER GYM BATTLE!**

Outlaw had no problem navigating his way through Mt. Moon and advancing towards Cerulean City.

On his way he befriended a Totodile that soon joined his partner, obtaining his second Pokemon. Both Totodile and Sandshrew became close to one another.

However before he even set foot to Cerulean City he saw a Team Zexal grunt trying to make a move to a girl, forcing her to strip.

"YOU LOST THE BATTLE YOU GIRL! Because you don't have Pokemon ha ha ha ", the grunt shouted. "Now take off your clothes!"

"NOOO! ", the girl shouted but the grunt covered her mouth. A policeman passed by and he thought the girl will get help.

Instead the police laughed and he even asked if he can join the grunt.

Outlaw lost his patience. He never thought how corrupt the police of Kanto had become and he's not sure anymore if any good police is left in the region.

"Hey the two of you! ", he shouted just in time before they almost removed the girl's skirt.

Both the police and the grunt looked at him.

"OH just a kid", the police said. "Do you want to join us? We'll be generous today and let you."

"Yeah", the grunt agreed.

"First off, aren't policemen supposed to beat up the bad guys? ", Outlaw asked.

"Huh? But there's no bad guys here. Both of us are servants of the Government", the policeman answered. "We are the Law. So obey us."

Outlaw frowned. "I only follow ethical laws. Sorry but your laws are trash."

Both the policeman and the grunt laughed.

The grunt sent out an Ekans while the Policeman sent out Growlithe.

"Two on one you won't win", said the grunt. "Sure if you win we'll leave, but you won't win!"

Outlaw sends out both Totodile and Sandshrew.

"Who said it was 2 v 1? It's two on two now boys", Outlaw said in a teasing voice.

It wasn't even close. Both Sandshrew and Totodile worked as one and toyed with both Ekans and Growlithe and won easily.

Both the policeman and the grunt hurried away embarrassed.

He then approached the girl and offered a hand. She stood up. She's not that short but she's not tall either. She have a very cute face, have a short hair and is wearing a headband. She's wearing a short sleeve pink shirt and a white skirt.

"Uhm…thank you", the girl said.

"You're welcome no biggie", said Outlaw as he looked away and he didn't see the girl blush.

"Well I'm off to Cerulean City for a Gym battle", he continued. "Take care."

"Wait! ", the girl called him. "Please do another favor me, can you take me with you until we reach the City?"

Outlaw nodded.

He lead the girl to the Pokemon Center where he knew still the safest place in every city.

"Here, I assume I can leave you here now? ", Outlaw said.

The girl nodded. "Thank you, I will never forget what you did."

He nodded and left. When he is already at the doors of the Cerulean City Gym he realized he forgot to ask the name of the girl but since she did not catch his name he left it go.

As he entered the Gym he saw the Leader.

She is wearing a one-piece swimsuit. Her hair is tied at one side.

"Greetings challenger", Misty began. "I am Misty the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, beat me and you shall earn your second badge."

Outlaw looked at her carefully. She still looked the same 7 years ago and she might've grown a few inches but he knew at heart that she's the same Misty he faced 7 years ago.

"Why? I mean nothing's wrong with you? ", Outlaw asked.

"Huh? ", Misty asked and Outlaw explained by telling her what happened during his battle with Brock at Pewter City.

Misty tried not to laugh then soon her facial expression turned serious. "You see those who refused to follow the orders of the Supreme Ruler gets hypnotized. I don't know why their personalities became different but they become loyal to CJ while under the spell."

Outlaw finally understood and he finally sighed. At least he still knew that the true Brock is still out there, just hypnotized.

"So you're not Hypnotized because you did not refuse? ", asked Outlaw.

Misty nodded. "I cannot do anything. I'm powerless so I'm forced out of my will. Only me, Erika and Sabrina followed the orders while the others refused. I guess that clears the doubt now okay?"

Outlaw prepared to send out his first Pokemon.

"It's rude if you don't introduce yourself challenger", Misty reminded him but already she sent out Psyduck to the arena already.

"I am Outlaw of the Pallet Slums", Outlaw introduced himself.

Misty was shocked. "No way…you mean Outlaw, the Outlaw?!"

He nodded.

"What the…you already competed in the World Cup! You even finished second place once", she said but she then smiled. "You may have defeated me 7 years ago but I will make things differently now."

Outlaw sends out Sandshrew.

Psyduck uses Confusion. Sandshrew is confused for a while as Psyduck uses Pound and Doubleslap.

When it managed to recover Sandshrew uses Slash and it lands cleanly, winning the round.

Misty smiled as she takes back Psyduck and Outlaw does the same, retreating Sandshrew and immediately sending out Totodile.

"I'm wondering…why are you not using your Raichu and Ninetales? ", Misty asked.

Outlaw frowned. He suddenly remembered his very first 2 Pokemon, the ones the led him to the World Cup before.

Then Misty realized her mistake and remembered what happened to all the people of the Slums of Kanto.

"Sorry", she managed and sends out Gyarados. "Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados lands a Hydro Pump that shakens Totodile.

"Now finish it with Thrash! ", Misty shouted as Gyarados aims to finish off Totodile already.

Suddenly Outlaw smiled. "Now Totodile use Counter!"

Totodile counters Gyarados in a split second and turns around the situation. Gyarados faints and is defeated.

Misty is surprised but she takes back Gyarados and sends out Starmie, her last Pokemon.

Outlaw remembered well that Starmie is Misty's best Pokemon and he had difficulty in the past defeating it.

In a few moments the battle was over, Totodile stood no chance as he was hit by Psychic followed up by a barrage of stars from Starmie's continuous Swift attacks.

Outlaw takes back Totodile and sends out Sandshrew, his last Pokemon.

"Since it's been a while since I had a really good time battling let me give you a spoiler", Outlaw said. "I'm also down to my last Pokemon."

"Woah! ", Misty said. "You only have two Pokemon now? But I won't underestimate you."

"Same."

The battle between Starmie and Sandshrew continues and soon both are hurt.

Starmie keeps the distance with Bubblebeam and Swift attacks but when Sandshrew landed a good Slash it never backed out. It continued to Slash on Starmie until winning, making Starmie knock out.

"It's over", said Misty as she returns Starmie to its Pokeball and hands him his second badge. "I still hate the idea of renouncing the badges of Kanto. When these are all over I wish we return to the old system."

"I can't agree more", Outlaw said. "If all of this will end…"

"Oh it will", Misty said. "The resistance may not be visible recently but they exist. We only need a spark to fully counter Team Zexal and…", she broke off.

"And? ", asked Outlaw.

"I hope Red and Leaf finds way to return to Kanto. They should be wondering already why signals cannot arrive to Kanto from other regions."

"Misty thanks for the battle. I hope they do", said Outlaw. "But while they aren't around those left should do what they could."

Misty realizing what he said ran after him. "Wait. Don't tell me you're planning to… ", she broke off again as he turned around to face her and his face is creepy, but serious in a good way.

"Team Zexal seriously destroyed the hopes of the Slum people", he said. "Then they broke hearts and shattered dreams. I will never forgive them."

Misty did not stop him any further as Outlaw left the gym with his 2 badges.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**KIMONOS AND EVOLUTIONS**

Outlaw defeated Lt. Surge a week ago and gets his third badge. His Totodile evolved into Croconaw while his Sandshrew became stronger than before.

The only thing different on Lt. Surge is that like Brock he kept talking about his fetishes and stuff before and after the battle.

On his way to the next city he also managed to capture a Pidgey.

He spent some time training on the route near Celadon City before he entered the City.

He first went to the Celadon Supermarket to stock up lots of Potions and Super Potions. He thought he needed new shoes again but when he looked below his shoes are still fine and still looks new.

As expected of expensive branded shoes, he thought.

He did not waste any time but still on his way to the Gym he saw the whole of the City. Lots of houses are built than before, the Rocket game corner is now called the Zexal Game Corner and there is a rap battle contest going on at a stage near the Game Corner.

He did not bother listening to them and entered the Gym immediately.

As he entered the Gym he saw a girl is facing the other side. She is wearing a green kimono and by his approximation she is around 2-3 inches above 5 feet. Pretty average for the height of a girl.

He knows her well, she's the Gym Leader.

"Uhm…I'm here for a gym battle", Outlaw began.

"Oh…okay… ", the girl turned around and he swallowed. The girl blushed.

He already knew her name as they had battled before but he's stupid to not recognize her a week ago when he saved her. She's wearing a headband, have a cute face and have short hair.

"Uhm…you're the one… ", she began.

Outlaw nodded. "Yep. You're the girl I saved last week."

Erika smiled. "Thank you again by the way."

"Wait a minute. If you're a Gym Leader how did that Team Zexal grunt defeat you and… ", he broke off as he almost asked why did she not wore a kimono during that day.

Erika had been popular around Kanto because of her wearing a Kimono that made her look like an ancient princess. Her elegance and combine it with her looks made guys fall for her. When they first battled she's like 6 years older than her. Since he's 17 he guessed she might be 23 by now.

"I forgot to bring my Pokemon when I left for Cerulean City", she answered.

He slapped himself. So a GymLeader can be clumsy sometimes? He thought. How the fuck that she forget to bring her Pokemon? And why the hell is she powerless? Why did she leave her Gym and the City without remembering she don't have a single Pokemon with her?!

"Anyway, I'm here to challenge you anew", Outlaw said and Erika nodded.

She entered the arena and drew a Pokeball.

"Let's go Croconaw", Outlaw said as he sends out Croconaw.

Erika sends out Tangela.

Croconaw loses immediately as he did not consider the type disadvantage.

He felt sweat on his hair a little but he ignored it and sends out Pidgey instead.

Pidgey flew around and when the timing is right aims a Quick attack and a wing attack and is able to beat Tangela.

Erika is silent and is focused on their battle. She then sends out Victreebel.

Pidgey wins again and Erika sends out her final Pokemon, Vileplume.

Outlaw retreats Pidgey and sends out Sandshrew.

The battle was close. Vileplume even landed a strong Petal Dance attack on Sandshrew but the latter managed to survive.

Sandshrew counters with Slash followed up with X-Scissor. Vileplume faints.

Then his Sandshrew is enveloped in light and glowed.

"Sandshrew? ", he broke off and realized that is evolving. Soon Sandshrew evolved into Sandslash and he smiled. He even patted its head.

Erika hands him his fourth badge but it is obvious she's shy.

"Thanks for the battle Erika", Outlaw thanked her and smiled warmly.

"Wel-come… ", she said.

When Outlaw is already leaving she caught his right arm.

"Uhm…are you in a hurry?"

"Maybe", Outlaw answered.

"Can I invite you for dinner? ", Erika suddenly asked and he turned around. He's 5 inches taller than her. Her facial expression is cute and her voice also. "I'm yet to make it up for you saving me."

Outlaw nodded. He indeed would love to have dinner at Celadon City before heading to his next Gym challenge.

* * *

By 6 pm he returned to the Gym and Erika is dressed in a light green with yellow dress.

His jaw almost dropped. Despite her not wearing a kimono she looks beautiful.

They ate on an eat-all-you-can buffet and Erika paid for the food which Outlaw thanked her for.

"So is Celadon…uhm…under Team Zexal fully? ", Outlaw managed.

"Partially. But thank goodness they haven't caused too much trouble in the city yet", she answered.

Outlaw finished gulping before speaking again. "Good news then. I guess another year of bad tidings?"

"Oh I hope not too long", Erika said. "I already miss my friends from outside Kanto."

Outlaw broke off. He didn't consider that people have friends overseas. "Sorry about that and uhm…I need to tell you something…"

"What is it? ", she asked but before he can speak the doors banged and a Team Zexal grunt barged in. It looked around and when he saw them it charged to them. The rest of the people eating paused and for a moment their mood is ruined.

"You! ", it pointed to Outlaw.

Outlaw looked carefully as it was the same grunt who attempted to do lewd things to Erika.

"Hey I already beat the ass out of you", Outlaw boasted. "You leave grunt or you will taste the same beating again."

"Oh but you shall beat me again first", the grunt is confident. "Let's do this outside, I hate to ruin the mood here."

"But you already did", Outlaw joked.

Soon they went outside and since the City is big they found the spot where they will battle, near the Game Corner.

"Let's have a one on one, the winner gets what he wants", the grunt said.

Outlaw nodded. "If I win you will leave the City alone, tell the other grunts to stop doing lewd things. You already control Kanto so if you want people to actually follow you not FEAR you then act RESPECTABLE."

"Fine fine fine", the grunt said. "But if I win I will carry Erika to my hotelroom and I will bring you to my gay friends and suck the hell out of you. Deal?"

"Deal but keep your word", Outlaw said. He is wondering why the grunt is very confident but he did not backed out.

The grunt nodded and sent out Arbok.

"Wow just a week ago it's just an Ekans", Outlaw said as he sends out Sandslash.

"Sandslash Sword Dance! ", Outlaw shouted and Sandslash did the sword dance and increased its attack sharply.

Erika is just beside Outlaw, silently watching and she realized how much Outlaw had grown. The last time they battle he's just 10 years old but now he is an almost full grown man.

"Slash! ", Outlaw shouted as Sandslash lands a strong Slash that staggers Arbok but the grunt laughed.

"Arbok use Hydro Pump! ", shouted the grunt as the Arbok uses Hydro Pump that did hurt Sandslash seriously. It is groggy but it managed to stand up despite looking hurt.

"How the hell did Arbok learn Hydro Pump?! ", Outlaw shouted in anger, unable to believe the last attack the enemy did.

"How?! Because we're INVINCIBLE. WE ARE TEAM ZEXAL", the grunt boasted. "Thanks to the Supreme Ruler CJ and our technology, we can teach any move to our Pokemon by Force."

Outlaw clenched his fists. He never ever want Pokemon being forced. True Pokemon are hurt when they battle but it is pain because of hard work. Pain caused by abuse is different.

"KILL IT ARBOK USE ANOTHER HYDRO PUMP! ", the grunt shouted and he is already assuming that he will already claim his prize, Erika.

Arbok launches as second Hydro Pump but Sandslash evades it.

"What?! ", the grunt broke off.

"You forced it to learn not train it… ", Outlaw began. "Earning and cheating are different….SANDSLASH USE MEGA SLASH! "

Sandslash charged and its right claw glowed and shinining. Aftrerwards it charged with great speed and slashed, landing a critical slash on Arbok.

"Arbok recover… ", but the grunt broke off. Arbok is completely asleep.

"Looks like I won… ", Outlaw said. "Now get lost."

The grunt attempted to use a Max Revive but Outlaw throws an empty pokeball from his pocket to hit the grunt on its hand and loose hold of the item.

Then he ordered Sandslash to tackle it and put it in submission position.

"Are you gonna leave? ", Outlaw asked seriously. He forgot that Erika is beside him.

"NO! It's impossible for you to win. Team Zexal is invincible, we are the LAW. We own Kanto! You're just our minions. We are the rules! ", the grunt mumbled in desperation as he tried to reach for the Max Revive.

"Are you gonna leave… ", Outlaw spoke again but his eyes are already full of rage.

Suddenly the tone of his voice changed in a merciless way, "Or do you want Sandslash to cut your hotdog in half?!"

The grunt suddenly became very scared that he peed on its pants. It quickly retreated and took back its Arbok. In a few seconds he is completely out of sight.

Outlaw returns Sandslash to its Pokeball. He took a deep breath as a relief that he is able to win the battle.

"Uhm… ", Erika spoke and he suddenly remembered that she's with him. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome", he replied. Earlier before the grunt arrived he wanted to tell Erika about forming a resistance against Team Zexal but the grunt ruined his chance.

"That attack was cool. Is it a new attack? ", she asked.

"Nope. It is a new attack from the Galar Region but I did not expect my Sandslash to learn it."

Suddenly she pulled Outlaw into a kiss. He might've blushed but unlike other guys his facial expression remained blank.

He kissed her back. He isn't dense. He felt her soft lips. Erika tip-toed to nullify their height gap. When she pulled away she realized what she did and blushed.

"Sorry… ", she broke off.

Outlaw did not say anything. In fact he is speechless. He did not expect Erika to pull something like that but instead he smiled. "Take care always Erika. I will take my leave now."

"Where are you going? ", she asked.

"To Fuchsia City, and my 5th Gym Battle", he replied.

"I hope we see each other again", she said and smiled warmly.

He just nodded and left.

When he is finally out of the City Erika remained standing there and touched her lips.

Age doesn't matter, she told herself. Her heart is beating very fast.


	6. Chapter 5-1

**CHAPTER 5**

**STUPID POLICE!**

He arrived at Fuchsia City around 8 am in the morning.

At first he thought the City was peaceful but he saw that the City is well guarded by the Police. He did not see any Team Zexal grunt though.

He found his way to the Fuchsia City slums and he searched around.

People are lost in hope, some children are searching for scraps on garbages and others are smoking. Some are drinking liquor while joking around.

The sight he saw is the usual sight of the slums except that they aren't lively. Their hopes are dead.

As he returned to the City he saw that 5 Policemen had captured 3 kids who looked like students.

Whatever the reason is he had no idea but he managed to slip and arrive at the Police station.

He could hear the kids mumbling inside, he even heard curses from them but the guards told them to shutup.

When a policeman saw him it asked him.

"Hey there boy why are you standing there? ", he asked.

"Uhm…I heard kids cursing inside the Police station", Outlaw said.

"OH, that's what you called discipline", the policeman answered him. "They weren't following the rules that's why they are taken prisoner for 24 hours."

"What rule?"

"You see boy. They're students of the Fuchsia Primary School and the universal rule Supreme Ruler CJ implanted is proper uniform system to easily organize and recognize students. They weren't following the uniform regulation. The two boys aren't wearing the black inside shirt, they are wearing nothing while the girl is not wearing black long socks, she's wearing white ones."

"What the hell is that rule? ", Outlaw began, his patience is going down already.

He clenched his fists and the policeman went beside him.

"Don't ever try to resist, even I am forced to follow the majority", he whispered.

Outlaw is surprised that the policeman he is talking to is not an enemy.

"But why? Why not enforce properly? Why follow Team Zexal? ", Outlaw managed to ask.

"Because", the policeman answered. "Majority are traitors, some are hypnotized, the higher ups are the ones making us follow Team Zexal. I hate the new rules, they make us enforce stupid rules to the society."

Outlaw wanted to smile because he found hope, but he didn't because he had a plan already and nothing will stop him.

"How many of you here are still ethical? ", he asked.

"Ethical? ", the policeman asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"As in still doing their job properly and not doing their job the Team Zexal's way? "

"Only a few. Maybe less than 20 of us are doubting the Supreme Ruler."

"That's enough", Outlaw said as he prepared to enter the police station. "Gather them and tell them that as soon as they hear disturbing sounds at the station they shall barge in immediately.

Before the policeman can respond he charged to the police station.

Inside he saw posters of the Supreme Ruler almost everywhere but in different variations. He took one poster, crumpled it and threw it to the ground.

"OH that's rude! ", another policeman told him to call his attention. "You're disrespecting the Supreme Ruler, that's 1,000 Pokedollars for your fine mister!"

He stared Outlaw who stared back in response.

"Why do you have children at prison? They're supposed to be at detention not in jail", Outlaw began.

"Per orders of the Supreme Ruler and Team Zexal. If you don't know the rules then I can give you a handbook so you know what rules to follow", the policeman answered, tossing a book towards Outlaw which he caught in one hand.

Without bothering to read he sent out Sandslash, tossed the book to the air and let Sandslash rip it to pieces.

"How dare you! ", the policeman said. "That's misconduct and unbecoming a Kanto Citizen, anyone who destroys a copy of an official handbook shall be fine 5000 pokedollars!"

Outlaw ordered Sandslash to go in front of him which it did.

The policeman realized the situation and rang the emergency bells. Soon around 40 policemen sent out their Growlithes to try and beat him out.

"Since you're rebelling us you're going to die", a female cop said.

"Yeah, you're an Outlaw, an enemy to the Government and the Police! ", shouted another female cop.

"You surrender or you'll die", said a third cop.

Outlaw fought the 40 Growlithes with his Sandslash and soon he decided that it needed help so he also sent out Pidgey and Croconaw.

He is simply defensive, he is survival mode.

All cops inside are aiming to capture him since he refused to follow the rules.

When Sandslash used a strong slash it is able to knock out 2 Growlithes, Croconaw also manages to beat 2 Growlithes with Water gun while Pidgey is able to take one.

Despite being able to beat some he is still outnumbered as 35 enemies are still left.

What happened to the once respected Kanto Police? He thought but he remained focused.

And then a miracle happened. Around 17 cops entered the police station and they aren't wearing the 'Z' badge on their left side, which means they don't follow Team Zexal and the one who leads them is the policeman Outlaw spoke before entering the station.

Outlaw smiled as he realized he had allies now.

The battle was over in a few minutes. Renewed with allies Outlaw found more strength and bond with his Pokemon team and they succeed on taking down the remaining 35 Growlithes.

The rebellious cops upon getting defeated where all beaten up by the Machoke of one of the ally cops.

They placed the 40 cops to prison and the Policeman whom Outlaw spoke to earlier introduced himself.

"I am Inspector Josh", the cop said. "We never thought that somebody have the balls to stand up against the corruption but thanks."

The other 16 cops thanked him as well.

Outlaw nodded in response. "I'd rather have balls than stupid rules to follow to, besides I am Outlaw, I don't follow rules."

They all shouted in shock as they are familiar with him.

"I have one final request", Outlaw said. "Inspector Josh please take care of those hypnotized cops until they return to their normal state okay? Just keep them in prison, and also release those kids."

Immediately the 3 kids were released from prison and they thanked him before leaving the police station, heading to school.

"So Outlaw it seems that you have your own fight to finish", Inspector Josh said. "But if you will need us just call us and we'll be at your back."

"Thanks", Outlaw said. He then thanked them once more and left the police station.

He did not need any healing as his Pokemon are still healthy. With no further ado he found his way to the Fuchsia City Gym to face Koga.

However the moment he left the Police station his cellphone rang.

He answered the call and heard Deron's voice.

"Yo Outlaw wazzup? ", the voice said.

"Yo Deron", Outlaw responded.

"Celadon is under attack. Team Zexal learned that an elder from the city knows how to summon Celebi", Deron said.

"What? Wait... ", Outlaw broke off. He remembered being in Celadon just a few days ago and he knew it is a well established city.

He cursed but he knew his 5th gym badge can wait.

"Outlaw will you come here and fight with us? ", asked Deron from the phone.

"Yes", Outlaw answered. "Let's kick some butts."


	7. Chapter 5-2

**CHAPTER 5.5**

**BATTLE OF CELADON**

As Outlaw arrived at Celadon City he saw the sights of battle.

Team Zexal grunts are battling against people whom he recognized as civilians.

"Show us the elder! ", he heard one of the grunts shout.

"We don't know what you're talking about! ", yelled one of the civilians who are battling them.

He looked around. The people are outnumbered by the grunts. The police are just slacking behind and he knew very well that he cannot expect help from them as majority of the police are being controlled by the Supreme Ruler.

He tried to look for Deron but failed. He soon found his way to the perfume shop because he heard shouts of girls inside.

As he arrived he saw 5 girls cornered by a dozen grunts.

"All of you look yummy", one of the grunts said. "Surrender yourselves to us."

"Yeah", said another grunt. "After all we rule Kanto. We are the Law so just follow us.

The girls were surrounded by the Pokemon of the grunts. Each girl own one Pokemon, and he recognized that the Pokemon they have are grass-type Pokemon.

One of the grunts took back its Arbok and sent out Mugcargo. "Seems like your luck girls are running out", the grunt boasted and the rest of the grunts roared in laughter.

Outlaw clenched his fists. "Stop! ", he managed to shout.

The grunts turned around to look at him.

"Oh just an average boy", one of them jeered at him and they smirked. All the enemy Pokemon are now facing him.

"Leave them alone", Outlaw said with courage as he draws 2 Pokeballs from his pocket.

"No you! ", the grunt answered him back. "We rule so you follow."

"Yeah", another one agreed. "Just let us do our job. The Supreme Ruler rewards those who follows the rules and punishes those who does not follow."

Outlaw sends out Sandslash and Croconaw. "Sorry but I don't follow the rules because I am an Outlaw", Outlaw boasted.

Fighting a 2 vs 12 battle is an insane task but in minutes the fight was over. The grunts were overwhelmed by Outlaw's Sandslash and Croconaw.

"Now leave", Outlaw said. "Or else I will make sure all of you will be fed alive to Giratina." After his last few words the grunts left very scared.

"Thank you", one of the girls immediately went beside him. "You're a hero."

Outlaw did not reply.

"But we still need to help everyone", another girl said. "The City is in chaos."

Outlaw described how Deron looked and asked if ever the girls saw him but they honestly told him that they haven't saw him recently although they are familiar with Deron.

"So", Outlaw said. "Now that we're entangled in trouble we need to split up."

The girls nodded.

"You five help the civilians on their fights", he said. "Me I will roam around."

"Oh I suggest you check the Gym for us", one of the girls said.

"What gym? Wait… ", he broke off as he remembered about the Gym. Of course the grunts will attack the GymLeader because if anyone knows the most secret and important information about the City it has to be the Leader.

* * *

Without replying Outlaw rushed outside the perfume shop and charged his way to the Gym. The roof is already removed and he can hear sounds of the ongoing battle.

What he saw is an overkill. Erika is alone battling almost a hundred grunts.

She had her Tangela and Victreebel while the grunts have Raticates and Golbats, not a good sight.

She's wearing a green kimono top and a red skirt and her facial expression is serious but Outlaw analyzed that she's a bit tired already, maybe she had been battling for hours already and her Pokemon looked exhausted too.

"Oh Erika you don't have to be like that to me", said a voice that Outlaw recognized. He looked to see where the voice came from. It was the Grunt that he had beaten twice and that grunt is now wearing an officer uniform. "Just tell us where the elder is and make this quick."

"I don't know", Erika said. "And if I know I will never tell."

The enemy Pokemon attacks as both Tangela and Victreebel stood their ground, being able to take down some Golbats and Raticates.

But to Outlaw's horror he saw the defeated Pokemon being revived, thanks to the grunts having stocks of Revives.

"You see Erika", the Zexal Officer said. "You're on death's doors for now. You have no chance of winning."

Erika's face turned even more serious.

After half an hour of battling both her Tangela and Victreebel are defeated and she sends out her Vileplume.

"She's down to her last Pokemon", the Zexal Officer jeered and every grunt shouted in triumph, sensing their victory.

"Let's do this Vileplume! ", Erika said bravely and Vileplume turned to its fighting stance.

"Maybe a few hits and we win? ", a grunt shouted.

"NO! ", Outlaw shouted as he rushed beside Erika.

"Outlaw? ", Erika looked at him and he nodded, then he looked to face the enemies.

"Oh it's you", the Zexal Officer said. "If you haven't barged in before then me and Erika should've had lots of fun already."

"Still stupid? ", Outlaw said and smirked. "Look. I don't care if we're outnumbered. But never underestimate us. I've got a Gymleader by my side. You don't underestimate a gymleader do you?"

The grunts fell silent.

"Yeah", the Zexal Officer agreed. "I don't underestimate Gymleaders. Look how Erika survived for 3 hours already."

Outlaw swallowed and hoped the enemies did not notice him do so. He can't believe Erika had been standing her ground for 3 long hours already.

"Never fear", Erika said. "You've got me here. So please don't hold back."

Outlaw nodded and he sends out Croconaw.

"Hydro Pump! ", shouted Outlaw as Croconaw launches a powerful wave of water. He knew this battle is hopeless as the grunts will simply use their stock of revives to revive their fainted Pokemon.

Next he sends out his Pidgey to support his Croconaw. He knew that victory is impossible but he stood his ground for another hour. Soon both his Pokemon got tired and he takes them back.

He was about to send Sandslash out when another Team Zexal Officer arrived.

The Officer is a man with blue hair and tan skin.

"I am Archer", the man introduced himself. "I am one of the highest ranked Officers of Team Zexal. Usually I don't bother coming to missions but it's taking them too long already."

"Oh another enemy", Outlaw managed to say.

"I am here to defeat you", Archer said.

"Yeah yeah", Outlaw said. "But since you came here all the way I think I deserve to fight you?"

Archer nodded then he faced his allies. "Everyone! From this point on no more using of revives."

The grunts nodded.

Archer then faced Outlaw again. "Now we battle." He sends out Lucario.

Outlaw sends out his final Pokemon, Sandslash.

The battle is a tough one, Sandslash being able to take down lots of enemy Golbats and Raticates but also taking serious damage from the enemy attacks.

Erika and her Vileplume remained behind but doing some support by attacking with Razor Leaf and Leaf Storm.

When Archer's Lucario landed a strong Mega Punch on Vileplume, Outlaw's Sandslash rushed to help it.

Soon only Archer's Lucario and Outlaw's Sandslash are left at the center. All other enemies were taken down while Erika made her Pokemon stand beside her as defense.

"Seems like this will be a classic one-on-one", said Archer.

Outlaw nodded.

The fight is one-sided. Sandslash is being hit by many punches by Lucario. A strong Mega Punch makes it go down.

"It's over isn't it? ", Archer jeered.

Sandslash is trying to stand up.

"Sandslash! ", Outlaw shouted worriedly. He had been close to Sandslash and he knew their bond is strong but maybe their power is not yet strong enough.

"Sand-slash! ", his partner shouted as it regained its balance.

All of a sudden he can also feel the fatigue of Sandslash but he realized that maybe their bond have grown.

"Slash! ", Outlaw shouted as Sandslash charged forward, landing a slash that shaken off Lucario a little.

"But how? ", Archer broke off. "Mega Punch!"

Lucario lands the mega punch and Sandslash is hit and to his surprise Outlaw is also hurt.

Archer smiled. "Interesting boy. You have battle bond."

"Battle bond? ", Erika broke off. She did not expect Outlaw to gain that rare ability.

"Sandslash let's go! Slash! ", Outlaw shouted as Sandslash attacked, missing its slashes.

Lucario attempts a punch but Sandslash became quicker than earlier and is able to dodge the attack.

"No way! You're just a commoner! You can't win! ", shouted Archer. "Lucario Bullet Punch!"

Lucario lands around 10 bullet punches but Sandslash despite hurt and fatigued retained its standing position.

Outlaw can feel the pain of his partner. Don't worry, he thought. We'll hold on a little more and we will win this!

"I have to say farewell. Since you have Battle bond what damage your Pokemon takes you will also take", Archer said as his Lucario's right fist shone brightly. "FINAL MEGA PUNCH! "

Lucario charged.

Sandslash also charged and met Lucario's Mega Punch attack with a punch of its own.

Outlaw is pushing forward but he can feel the strength of Lucario's attack. He can feel his strength wavering. He can feel that he and Sandslash are losing the battle.

"Moments from now this shall be finished", Archer boasted.

"Outlaw! ", Erika shouted worriedly as she prepared to make Vileplume attack.

"No! Stay there! ", Outlaw shouted then he looked back to his partner Sandslash. "Hold on there!"

Any moment now they will be defeated but a thought came to him.

I want to give my all for my partner, he thought. I will give him all the strength I have and we will give it all! UNTIL THE END!

Suddenly the right claw of Sandslash also shone brightly.

Erika is surprised but she smiled. You can do it Outlaw, she thought.

"What the hell is that?! ", Archer shouted in terror as he realized that something against is favor is about to happen.

"We will never give up… ", Outlaw began. "We will never back out even if it destroys our hearts!"

Then moments later Sandslash turns it around and is now that one pushing Lucario backwards and as each second passes Sandslash becomes more stronger.

"1000% MEGA SLASH! ", shouted Outlaw as Sandslash is able to fully defeat Lucario's Mega Punch and lands the Mega Slash, causing a very strong explosion.

When the smokes subsided Lucario is lying down on the ground, knocked out.

Meanwhile Sandslash is roaring loudly then when it realized its victory it rushed towards Outlaw who nodded and petted it.

Archer cursed in defeat. He took back Lucario. He tried to call for backup but his phone rang. He answered the call and in moments the phonecall ended.

"It seems that the Supreme Ruler have no interest on Celebi anymore", Archer said. "You're just lucky. Next time we will crush you!"

And in span of minutes the city is cleared but the mess of the battle remained.

Then Erika collapsed on her knees.

Outlaw approached her and saw her facial expression change to scared.

"Erika? ", he said.

"I thought earlier that we are battling an impossible battle", she said. "I survived and I did my best. Had they not cheated and not use revives I could've won. But it's no excuse, I'm a Gymleader. I have no right to complain and to be scared."

"But you were scared earlier? ", Outlaw guessed.

She nodded. "All the bad things that they could do to me and the City had they won. As the City's Gymleader it is my responsibility to protect them."

"And you did…", Outlaw stared at her. Despite her standing strong earlier he realized that Erika is a girl after all. She is a serene girl but also a tough girl because she managed to stay strong despite the danger that surrounded her earlier.

"But", she batted in. "I feel afraid. There were too many of them. I only had 6 Pokemon…"

He offered a hand and she stood up. "You know Erika you're right that as a Gymleader it is your responsibility to protect the City. But…you're also human. No one is perfect. You have the right to feel scared."

She cried and embraced Outlaw tight. He embraced her tight too.

"I...I was so scared... ", she sobbed.

"It's alright, it's over already", he managed to say.

All of a sudden he felt a strong urge to protect her from anything but he shrugged off the feeling and pushed her gently away.

I have one mission, he thought. I have to free Kanto.

"Yo Outlaw! ", shouted Deron as he arrived.

"Hey Deron. City is safe?", Outlaw said.

Deron nodded. "Thanks to the Celadon gamecorner, they lent the slum people Pokemon so they can join the fight. Thanks to me too I was the one who gave the suggestion." Then he faced Erika. "Wazzup Gymleader."

"Hi", Erika greeted him.

Outlaw smiled. It seems that all is well when he felt too tired suddenly and lost his balance, collapsing to the ground.

"Outlaw! Outlaw! ", he can hear the voice of Erika fading as he completely lost his consciousness.

* * *

Outlaw woke up and he's not sure how long had been since he lost his consciousness.

He noticed that he is now wearing a clean white T-shirt while he saw Erika preparing an ointment.

When she saw him awake she smiled. "You've been asleep for almost 2 days already."

Outlaw sat up. He felt better now but still tired.

"Where's Deron? ", he managed to ask.

"He left", Erika replied. "He said that he will return to Pewter City. Anyway here."

She applied the ointment on Outlaw's right shoulder.

"Your shoulder should be completely healed by now", she continued. "You used too much power during your Battle Bond with Sandslash."

Outlaw looked at Erika. Her face is worried but he can feel that she's at ease now that the City is safe.

"I guess I will take another day of rest", he managed to say and tried not to blush as Erika is just a few inches from him. "Then I will go back to Fuchsia City to get my 5th badge."

Erika nodded. "You know Outlaw. You saved me again."

"Huh? ", Outlaw said.

"Thank you", she smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're a hero. Whether you came from the slums or not you're still great." Then he remembered the kiss he and Erika shared before. He managed to smile, trying to stay composed.

Then he nodded. "Someday people will respect us people from the Slums."


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**PSYCHIC TRAINERS ARE HOT!**

The battle against Koga is pretty difficult. His three Pokemon are Alolan Muk, Venomoth and Crobat.

Outlaw is pushed to the limit and he won with Sandslash.

Koga is very different. True that his battle skills are the same but he kept telling him that young girls are the best and that legal lolis are the top-of-the-line girls in the society. The usual gentleman is gone temporarily.

As he received the badge he wished no more to hear the stupid mumbles from Koga which he is pretty sure hypnotized by the Supreme Ruler that caused his temporary personality change.

He went straight to Saffron City from Fuchsia City.

It took him 3 hours to arrive at the City.

At first glance the city looks peaceful but when he noticed some Team Zexal grunts straying around the city he swallowed.

He remembered well 7 years ago when Saffron City was under Team Rocket. He remembered well how Red and his allies defeated them during the battle at Silph Co.

Speaking of Silph Co, he thought. He walked past Silph Co. He saw that the doors are unguarded and beside it there is a logo of Team Zexal.

He had guts so he entered the building. He went all the way to the 12th floor and decided to meet the President of Silph Co. to find out what's going on with them.

He is greeted as a guest by some board members who are on their respective offices. He found his way to the President's room.

"Good day Sir", he tried to be polite as he can.

"Oh a guest", the President said. "I am Lucio Vargas, the former Vice-President and the new President. What brings you here young man?"

"I just wanted to inquire about Silph Co about something", he lied. What he really wanted is to ask if the former President, Bob Jenkins is still alive.

"What? I have a sex appointment in 12 minutes. Be fast and don't waste my time", Lucio said. "That appointment is my top priority today, never will I get a chance again to have sex with a nerdy hot girl."

"Fine", Outlaw said, running out of patience. "How's the former President now?"

"You mean that Bob Jenkins? He doesn't even deserve to be President and he did not bow down to the Supreme Ruler. He continued to rebel and he got what he deserved. He is removed from his position."

"And you did nothing to help him? ", Outlaw asked.

"Of course. I've been waiting for this chance of a lifetime. "

Outlaw realized that Lucio is not hypnotized. He is simply a traitor.

"Anyways I heard Silph Co. is generous", Outlaw said. "They hand out free items to visitors right?"

Lucio nodded and he handed out a Charcoal.

Outlaw expected something else. He even hoped for a Masterball but shrugged it off and thanked him.

"You're expecting a Masterball aren't you? ", Lucio guessed. "Sorry but Masterballs are hard to make and we already gave all our Masterballs to Cole Johnson, he's an awesome guy and a great ruler. Now that he's ruler I became President of Silph Co. Thanks to him I can finally buy my son his third mansion and give my daughter her fourth sportscar."

Outlaw did not reply and he told that he is leaving.

"Oh you should young man", Lucio said. "My appointment is in 4 minutes, I have to warm up first." As he finished he turned on his Laptop.

When Outlaw is finally outside he stared at the once respectable Silph Co. building.

The President is not dead, he thought referring to Bob Jenkins. That person is the best President and is a compassionate person and you Lucio removed him because of your personal interests?! You're ruining the future of Kanto !

He let out a middle finger sign and a rebellious facial expression. To his luck nobody saw him.

After that he went straight to the Gym to battle yet another familiar opponent.

Sabrina is meditating. Her facial expression is serious. She have black long hair that is tied in a ponytail. She have medium height for a girl and she's wearing black leggings and a sleeved purple dress with some pink on it.

Before Outlaw can take another step she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I've been waiting for this day", she said as she stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about… ", Outlaw began. "…But all I know is that I'm here to claim my 6th badge."

"If you can win yes", Sabrina said. "No more introductions for me young fellow. I expect you already know who I am."

Outlaw nodded.

"But you shall introduce yourself, who are you? ", she asked.

Outlaw expected that with her Psychic powers she already knew who he really was but after all Psychic powers are not perfect.

He stared at her for a few seconds. She may have matured but she's still beautiful. The aura she gives off is that of a fierce and strong girl. He remembered that she's the same age as Erika.

"I am Outlaw of the Pallet Slums", Outlaw said honestly.

"Outlaw?! ", she broke off. The last time they battled he was just a 10 year-old boy and she's surprised to see him again.

"Well", Sabrina continued. "At last we can finally have a rematch. Go Mr. Mime!"

"Go Croconaw! ", Outlaw calls out Croconaw.

Mr. Mime uses Barrier to defend itself and follows up with Psychic. When Croconaw is able to get close enough it slashes then follows up with Crunch.

Mr. Mime is knocked out unconscious.

"Impressive", Sabrina said as she took back Mr. Mime. She then sends out Haunter.

Croconaw remained at the arena. Haunter uses Hypnosis that misses but follows up with Shadow Punch that staggered Croconaw.

Sabrina smiled. "Now finished with Shadow ball."

"Croconaw evade! ", Outlaw shouted but even before Croconaw dodge nor evade the attack the Shadow ball landed with great speed. Croconaw is defeated instantly.

Outlaw returns Croconaw to its Pokeball and sends out Pidgey.

Haunter uses Shadow Ball but Pidgey easily evades the attack but is hit by Hypnosis.

"Now follow up with Dream Eater! ", Sabrina shouted as Haunter used Dream Eater and Pidgey is defeated.

Outlaw takes back Pidgey and sends out Sandslash, his last Pokemon.

"Sandslash use Foresight! ", Outlaw said as Sandslash focused on Haunter.

Sabrina realized what he is trying to do. "Haunter Shadow Ball! "

Haunter lands a shadow ball but Sandslash shook the pain off and charged forward landing a slash, it follows up with another slash and another one and on the fifth slash it won the battle, defeating Haunter.

"Good job but not just yet", said Sabrina as she sends out Alakazam, her final Pokemon.

Outlaw remembered that the last time her Alakazam was still a Kadabra.

"Alakazam use Psychic! ", Sabrina commanded as Alakazam lands the Psychic attack, making Sandslash float.

"Sandslash focus energy! ", shouted Outlaw as Sandslash tried to focus.

"Finish it now with Psycho Boost! ", Sabrina shouted as Alakazam launches a strong pycho wave energy.

The attack landed on Sandslash but against all odds it rose and charged.

"WHAT THE… ", Sabrina cannot believe what she is seeing and her Alakazam is fatigue out on using Psycho Boost.

"Slash! ", shouted Outlaw and Sandslash landed a strong slash in unison, beating Alakazam out and winning the match.

Sabrina let out a smile, accepting defeat. "You deserve this", she said as she handed out Outlaw his sixth gym badge.

"Thanks", Outlaw said as he took the badge from her hand.

"I see your determination similar to Red's", she complimented him. "May you keep on improving yourself."

"Thanks", Outlaw said and he turned around to leave already.

"It would be rude if you just leave a lady hanging", Sabrina suddenly said and he turned around to look at her.

"What do you mean? ", asked Outlaw. "I'm in a hurry. I only need 2 more badges then I can finally challenge that stupid Elite Four."

"Are you sure you wanna go already? You don't even have a full party", Sabrina smirked at him and he realized his mistake just now.

"You see Outlaw, you are able to continue with just 3 Pokemon till now but are you sure you can go that way against the Elite Four? Against the enemies?"

She have a point, he thought. But what does she want? I can already go and catch 3 more Pokemon. Any 3 will do. I don't care who because whoever I catch I will train.

"Let's go first to my house, I will make you something for Lunch", said Sabrina.

Outlaw looked at his phone. "Hey it's already 2:15 PM."

"Not that I care about the time", Sabrina said. "When I say lunch we have lunch."

He did not fight back. He cannot actually because he know Sabrina very well. Psychic trainers can be scary when they get mad. He also risked one glance at her and declared to his mind that Psychic trainers are hot too.

"Well I suppose I can take some time off before heading to Cinnabar Island", Outlaw managed to say while looking away.

Sabrina smiled and the two left.


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**INTERLUDE: GRIND YOUR ASS OFF!**

The Lunch Sabrina made was composed of rice, soup and barbeque.

Outlaw found his appetite and Sabrina cooked a huge amount and she told him to fill his stomach.

Both of them ate with good appetite.

When Outlaw is refilling his plate with rice for the third time Sabrina spoke.

"Why don't you stay in the City for a week? ", she suggested.

"A week? 3 days is all I can managed", Outlaw replied.

"You deserve some rest."

"I know but that is too much."

He continued eating but Sabrina kept on talking.

"So are you going to stay for a while? ", she asked.

"3 days", Outlaw answered although there's still some food on his mouth.

Sabrina glared at him for talking while his mouth his full until he swallowed.

"Okay, then let's make the most in 3 days, say I will train you around 6pm until 8 pm daily", she offered.

Outlaw nodded. "That will surely help."

"But first go make a full party. You cannot win the new Pokemon League without a party of six Pokemon."

"Yes Ma'am", Outlaw replied.

* * *

In an Island in the Alola Region…

Inside a clean apartment slept a couple. They are covered in a single big blanket and underneath they are not wearing anything.

Red woke up and looked beside him. Leaf is sleeping peacefully and snoring gently.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before he remembered what happened last night.

Last night he and Leaf did love. He went berserk and lost his composure, not considering that it is both their first time. He forgot to continue being gentle and went like a raging beast. He blushed for a moment when he remembered everything but he smiled instead. There is nothing wrong if you do it with your wife.

He rose from the bed, leaving Leaf behind under her blanket and went to put on some clothes.

He turned on his Laptop to check is mail. So far the only mail he received is from Blue who is back at the Hoenn region.

He's wondering. It had been months since he last had contact with Professor Oak and his mom. He even tried calling Lance the Dragon Master but failed and his phone kept on giving him the 'signal out of reach' notification.

"What's happening? ", he asked as he remembered that when he watched the 37TH POKEMON WORLD CUP from the television no one from the Kanto Region participated which is not usual.

He researched about the this year's Kanto League Conference but the internet returned him nothing but results of last year.

Again he wondered.

What is going on? There should be a new Kanto League Champion by now, he thought.

He then took his phone as is about to call his mom.

"Good morning sweetie", Leaf greeted him. He turned around, Leaf is wearing black shorts and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt.

"Oh good morning Leaf", Red greeted her back. She went behind him and embraced him while he continued doing searches on his Laptop.

After doing some searches he got impatient while Leaf started to cook breakfast for them.

"So Red", she began. "Why do you kept on searching about the Kanto League Conference about 20 times this early?" She continued to do her cooking.

"I don't know but I suddenly realized that the last time I got a call from mom was months ago", Red said.

"Oh I just called mom and dad last night", Leaf said energetically.

"Leaf where are they staying now?"

"They're back at Six Island. "

"Ah I see… ", Red said as he touched his chin with his right hand for a moment before continuing his thoughts.

"By the way Gold and Crystal are on a relationship now", Leaf said, changing the topic. "Crystal made a call to me last night, thanking me."

"And what did you do naughty girl? ", Red teased her.

"Well just gave Crystal some tips and hey… ", Leaf giggled as Red's facial expression changed from serious to annoyed. "…I only told her that she should be honest with her feelings."

Red sighed. "Thank God you taught her nothing else."

"And why is that so? ", Leaf said and served the meals on the table. Red turned off his laptop and took his plate and utensils.

"Nevermind", Red said.

They ate in silence. She kept looking at Red and wondered why he suddenly looked worried, never did she saw that face of Red in a while.

"Hey Sweetie what's wrong? ", asked Leaf.

"I just thought that something strange is going on… ", Red answered.

* * *

The 3 days went by and Outlaw still don't have a full party. He did not even try to catch a single Pokemon.

He grinded like 6 hours a day and his Pidgey evolved all the way to Pidgeot. His Croconaw is Feraligatr now and his Sandslash learned Mud Bomb.

Sabrina trained him well. She did her best to release the potential within him.

At night she let him sleep at the guest room of her house.

Then the day of his leaving had finally arrived.

He stood at the gates of Saffron with Sabrina looking at him.

He looked back and thanked her.

"To be honest I want you to stay longer", she earnestly said. "I never had someone to hang out with for a while."

"Huh? ", Outlaw said.

"What I mean is, my friends are busy, others are not in Kanto", she said and he saw her facial expression changed from serious to sad.

Any guy who sees Sabrina sad will seriously comfort her. Outlaw saw her other side during his 3 days of stay, she may be strong and serious but she have a soft side.

"When this is all over you will see your friends again", Outlaw managed to say.

Then Sabrina stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Hey I can't… ", Outlaw broke off but Sabrina hugged him tighter. He did not blush at first but when he felt Sabrina's breast touching chest his face turned tomato red.

When she pulled away she looked at him and smiled. "You better be careful. I don't want you dead."

"I won't die", Outlaw said although he is not sure if he will manage to succeed.

"You know Outlaw your battling style is a major turn-on", Sabrina said.

Wait a sec are you confessing or what? He thought. You're 7 years older than me, you're off with someone better than a guy from the slums.

"And anyone who sees that side of you will fall drastically for you", she finished.

"Thanks for the compliment but I'd rather end this Kanto crisis already", Outlaw said. He smiled one last time before leaving.

He did not turn around anymore. He walked forward, ready to get his final two badges.

Sabrina looked at him while he is walking away from the City and she smiled. You're really a major turn-on, she thought. I hope to see you again Outlaw.


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**ARE YOU READY KIDS?!**

Only 36 hours. That is the time that Outlaw need to arrive at Cinnabar Island.

He used Feraligatr to surf from Fuchsia City all the way to the Island.

As he arrived he immediately saw a man taking suddenly a bag from a woman who shouted for help but the lazy policemen who were around walked away and continued playing mobile games from their phones.

Outlaw got impatient and immediately sent out Pidgeot who flew towards the thief and brought the thief in front of him. Next he sent out Feraligatr which went beside the man.

"Return the bag? ", Outlaw suggested.

"No! Why should I? Look at the police? They let me off so that means I had done nothing wrong", the thief said.

Sandslash raised its right claw and waited for Outlaw for orders.

Then Outlaw's facial expression changed from serious to hell serious, same expression when a murderer is about to stab someone with a knife. "Return the bag or shall I cut your hands and feed them to a Gyarados?! ", he said in a creepy and threatening voice.

"You're not a police! You're not from Team Zexal, you're not the rules", the thief said but when Sandslash is about to slash he tossed the bag his way and rushed away shouting in fear.

Outlaw returned to bag to the woman.

"Thank you", she thanked him and Outlaw nodded.

This time the Gym's doors are open unlike last time when he needed to find a card key to open it.

Blaine is inside and on his lap are young girls. 5 girls.

One girl is obviously just 10 years-old. The other two he guessed around 12 years old while the last two, the oldest are around 14 years-old based on his guess. All of them are cute girls and it is obvious the Blaine is hypnotized.

"Greetings challenger", Blaine greeted him as the girls stood up, moving away from his lap. He signaled them to go to the right side of the arena.

He looked carefully at the girls and realized that they are also hypnotized. He sees no reason for them to hang out with a middle-aged bald gym Leader.

"Challenger I am Blaine to best lolicon in Kanto", he began and Outlaw wanted to curse him to stop but he cannot because he would be the one looking rude. "The best fetishes are the young ones and nothing beats the appeal of the flat ones. But oppai lolis are also welcome."

"I specialize in fire type Pokemon and if you don't have Burn Heal you will experience the blazing pain of being burned", he continued.

Finally saying something that makes sense, Outlaw thought and continued to remain silent.

"So", Blaine continued. "As the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island I am accepting your challenger young man. ARE YOU READY KIDS?!"

"AYE AYE BLAINE", the 5 girls answered in unison.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU?!"

"AYE AYE BLAINE! ", the 5 girls shouted louder in unison.

Please kill me now, Outlaw thought. I don't hate Spongebob but I hate Blaine's introduction.

Blaine sends out Rapidash.

"Go Feraligatr! ", shouted Outlaw as he sends out Feraligatr.

"Oh a type advantage over me? ", Blaine smirked. "Rapidash bounce!"

"Feraligatr dodge! ", Outlaw shouted as Feraligatr quickly dodges the attack, preventing being hit.

Rapidash then used agility and became faster. It then charged forward to use Extreme Speed but Feraligatr lands a Slash then when Rapidash halted because of the attack it followed up with Hydro Pump.

Rapidash is completely unconscious.

Blaine takes back Rapidash and sends out Arcanine next.

"Well young man I shall show you why Fire is the best type." Blaine then ordered his Arcanine to use Extreme Speed.

Feraligatr is hit with such a great speed. Arcanine follows up with Fire Blast and to Outlaw's shock Feraligatr fainted.

"Way to go Blaine! ", one of the girls said.

"Go Blaine! ", the other one shouted.

"Aye Aye Blaine! ", the last three shouted.

Outlaw took back Feraligatr and sends out Sandslash already.

"Sandslash use Slash! ", shouted Outlaw.

"Arcanine use Extreme Speed! ", Blaine shouted.

Sandslash is quick but Arcanine is quicker. Both Pokemon fought with great speed that the atmosphere of the battle became fast phase.

When Sandslash landed a Slash Arcanine's attacks halted and it failed to attempt a Bite.

"Slash! ", shouted Outlaw as Sandslash lands a strong slash, defeating Arcanine.

"That's luck young man", Blaine said as he took back Arcanine and sends out his final Pokemon, Magmortar.

7 years ago Outlaw managed to win barely and Blaine's Magmortar was still a Magmar way back.

Magmortar first used Lava Plume, hurling Lava towards Sandslash that slightly burned it. Next it charged forward and used Fire punch, landing twice.

"Ha ha you shall lose! ", Blaine shouted.

"Sandslash counter! ", shouted Outlaw as Sandslash countered. "Swords Dance!"

Sandslash did the Swords Dance and increased its attack power drastically for the battle.

"Magmortar finish it off! Overheat! ", Blaine shouted. The gym became very hot as Magmortar attacks with Overheat.

"Sandslash finish it….MEGA SLASH! ", shouted Outlaw as Sandslash charged forward with great speed and landed its attack, Magmortar is still standing for brief moments before it collapsed, fainting.

Blaine lost. He tossed the badge to his way. He caught the badge, his 7th badge.

"Congratulations young man, you are stronger than I thought", Blaine said warmly.

"Thanks", Outlaw replied.

"Oh but I think you'll be great if you also turn into a lolicon like me", Blaine continued. "I can teach you the basics of being a lolicon. Then we can search for 5 lolis for you and we can make them sit on you."

"Nah", Outlaw replied

"What the hell?! What do you prefer? ", Blaine said angrily but he is not looking at him while he is speaking . "What is better than loli? MILF? Moe? Bunny girl? Trap? None! Loli is the best. Loli number one!"

As Blaine continued to mumble Outlaw already made his way out of the gym.

Seriously, the hypnotization of the gym leaders are just making me sick, he thought. I had been to worse situations but hearing them out of character makes me want to puke blood. The fuck is going on?

Then he realized that maybe there is more than just being hypnotized. Maybe the enemy's powers are too strong that it can dictate how its target's personality temporarily becomes.

* * *

He made his way back to Pallet Town and returned to his house at the slums.

As he returned some people notice him.

"Yo lad", a fat man drinking beer called his attention. "Where have you been? You're well dressed? Did you meet a sugar mama?"

"Hell no", Outlaw replied. "I'm busy collecting the new badges of Kanto. I now have 7."

Upon hearing him many people approached him.

Many asked questions about how he's able to battle again. Some asked if how did he obtain Pokemon once more. Some asked if he's doing well while very few asked if he's now dating a girl.

He answered the questions briefly and honestly.

He can see that people found hope again.

"We won't tell anyone. What is heard in the slums remains in the slums", said a woman who is pregnant.

"Yes", her husband agreed. "Now that you're out there again we have a chance to return peace in Kanto. So good luck Outlaw."

"Thanks", Outlaw smiled at the people warmly before leaving for his house.


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**VIRIDIAN GYMLEADER KIDNAPPED?!**

Outlaw did not waste time and arrived to Viridian City around 9 am in the morning.

He is ready to claim his 8th and final badge already when he saw people and some police near the gym.

When he listened carefully he heard that the gym Leader, Yvonne was kidnapped.

He swallowed. Who in their right mind will kidnap her? Even the police are in panic because if the 8th gym Leader can't be challenged then trainers cannot complete the 8 badges and they cannot challenge the League and the Supreme Ruler will be bored if there is no new challengers.

"Yo Outlaw it's been a while", a familiar voice greeted him.

He turned around to see a dark skinned and tall man who is wearing black pants and a red long sleeved collared shirt

"Long time no see Deron", Outlaw greeted him back and showed him his 7 gym badges.

Deron gave him a thumbs-up in response. "1 more badge eh? But the investigations are going on because it's something Team Zexal and the Government aren't involved."

"Are you suggesting… ", Outlaw said. "…that somebody other than the villains did the kidnapping?"

Deron nodded. "The police won't be in panic if they were the ones behind it. Team Zexal will not be roaming much around this city had they been the ones who had done it. I also suspect that the Supreme Ruler did this. Because if he did it then he is clever and will immediately replace the City's GymLeader."

Outlaw cannot think of anyone else who can do it other than mad guys who loves to kidnap girls. After all Yvonne or a.k.a. Serena is almost the same age as he is.

"So now I'm stuck", Outlaw said. "Looks like my 8th and final badge would have to wait for a while."

Deron nodded. "You have some fun first. Since it's been a while it's my treat."

He led Outlaw back to Pewter City at around 7 pm to the bar. He never planned to return there anymore but Deron insisted.

At least the scenery is less worse than the first time he went.

Deron insisted Outlaw to have some liquor.

"You know Outlaw you need to lose your virginity already", Deron said.

Outlaw blushed. "What the heck? I'm only 17 and my birthday is in 3 months."

"The other virginity. You're still virgin to alcohol aren't you?"

Outlaw laughed. He guess wrongly. "But since I haven't had alcohol before I might have low tolerance."

"Oh that's fine that is why I'm here to make sure you're safe", Deron assured him and soon they were enjoying some drinks and food.

Some girls did pole dancing while a girl did a lap dance at Deron whom he grinned at.

When the girls left them and went to a table where a man paid them money Outlaw found his voice. "So Deron how often do you hang out here?"

"Around twice a week", Deron answered before taking a shot.

Outlaw sighed. He thought Deron hangs out here everyday because after all Deron have great talent that money isn't his problem.

And what's Deron's talent? Gambling. He always wins whether its Yugioh, Chess, Billiards, Poker and other stuff. He is the perfect embodiement of superior RNG.

"Hey Outlaw why don't you tell me about your journey? ", asked Deron.

Outlaw recounted some details. He started when he left Pewter City and ended his story when he left Cinnabar Island.

"Well it would be hilarious to record those stupid moments of the Hypnotized gymleaders", Deron laughed.

Outlaw frowned. "The fuck is wrong with me? Why did I forget to do it?"

Then they both laughed.

They continued to enjoy their drinks and before Outlaw knew it he is feeling dizzy and in moment fell asleep.

* * *

When Outlaw woke up he is on a bed and inside a clean room he isn't familiar with.

Feared that he is captured by an unknown enemy he searched for his badges with are still pinned to his clothes, he searched his pockets, he still have his 3 Pokemon.

He sat up and he saw Deron seated on a chair near him.

"You're finally awake", Deron began. "They are coming to you already?"

"Who? ", asked Outlaw.

First is a man with long red hair and red clothes entered the room, then moments later is followed by a girl with brown hair and her hairstyle is similar to twintails, she is wearing blue clothes.

"Hi I'm Silver from Johto, this is Sapphire from the Hoenn region", the man introduced himself.

Sapphire bowed to greet him.

"Silver? You mean the great Silver you battled Red in a WORLD CUP FINAL? ", Outlaw shouted in excitement.

Silver nodded. "We've been stuck in Kanto after Team Zexal took over the region. And to be honest we're already bored here. It sucks that we cannot do anything to rebel against them. Majority are hypnotized if you noticed some gym leaders you battled."

Outlaw nodded. "So why am I here?"

"You're lucky that you're here", Sapphire batted in. "This is where you can say you are safest from the dreaded Team Zexal."

"What is this place? ", he asked.

"This is the underground hideout of the resistance. This is just underground Pewter City. Pewter used to have slums 3 decades ago but was soon abandoned because people in Pewter had luck."

"So who funded to build this base? ", asked Deron, batting in.

"Lance the Dragon Master", Silver answered for Sapphire.

"First question, where is Yvonne? ", asked Outlaw.

"Ah you mean Serena? ", asked Sapphire. "She's known to be kidnapped but the truth is we intentionally made her leave her Gym for a week."

"What the hell?! ", Outlaw reacted, losing his composure.

Outlaw swallowed afterwards. "But why do that?"

"News had spread that a single trainer had been collecting badges, beating up Team Zexal members and humiliating corrupt police", Silver began. "The nail to the coffin is that when news spread that the Fuchsia City police are finally back to normal."

Outlaw smiled. So they are finally free, at least for Fuchsia City, he thought.

"So? ", Outlaw managed to say.

"As what had happened, after almost a year of being under Team Zexal's rule people is starting to believe that freedom is possible", Silver continued. "When we did some searching by roaming around the region we learned that the one bringing hope is none other than the Famous trainer from the Pallet slums, Outlaw."

"And because of you the resistance are once more training", Sapphire said. "We used to just live for survival but recently we are back training our Pokemon."

"But the time is not yet right", Outlaw said. "Once the enemy knows of us we will lose the advantage of surprise."

"I know", Silver continues on. "If only Red is here then this never happened. If only Blue is hear this never happened. If only Gold is here. If only Leaf is here. If only and the list goes on and on."

"Some on the list are actually here, me, Sapphire and Ruby", he continued. "However we aren't strong despite together and decided to vanish for a while."

"Then why delay my gym challenge? ", asked Outlaw.

"Because we have a plan already which might actually work", Silver said. "So please listen about the details carefully."


	12. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**INTERLUDE 2: PARTY AT BILL'S CRUISE**

"The plan is simple yet difficult", Silver said. "You go on and challenge the Elite Four of the new Pokemon League system while we prepare and wait near you."

"If things turn bad we attack with you", Sapphire said, batting in.

"But wait…don't you trust that I have a chance to win? ", asked Outlaw.

"Yeah! Outlaw already kicked some serious butt off! ", Deron shouted proudly.

"We're just making a sureball out of it", Silver finished. "We don't want this chance to slip away. I don't want spending my lifetime under the rule of Team Zexal."

"And I miss the old Kanto League", Sapphire said. "I'm yet to win on it once but they destroyed my hopes. "

Outlaw nodded at them. "Guess I'm off to my journey again. But where's Serena?"

"Here", said a short haired girl who is wearing a sleeveless black shirt and red skirt and pink boots. "Nice to see you again Outlaw."

"Yep", said Outlaw. "Can't wait to challenge your Gym."

Serena did not reply. Did she deny and reject his challenge?

"Outlaw there is no time to waste", said Deron. "Go on be the gentleman and lead her back to her gym."

Serena glared at them before she regained her calmness. "Here", she said as she tossed a badge towards Outlaw.

"Hey this is… ", Outlaw broke off.

"Your 8th and final gym badge. You can now challenge the Pokemon League", Serena said warmly.

"We didn't even battle!"

"I know but there is no need. You have proven worthy."

"Hey I cannot just accept it, battle me! ", Outlaw shouted like an idiot and both Silver and Sapphire tried not to laugh.

"Almost a year ago I went to Kanto to visit and explore only to get stuck", Serena began. "Then that Supreme Ruler, Cole Johnson, CJ as everyone call him, saw me and told me to become the new Gym Leader of Viridian City."

"And you declined at first", Outlaw guessed.

Serena nodded. "I don't know but he fell in love to me at first sight. He told me to marry him which I gladly declined. Thankfully he did not force me but instead ordered me to become the Leader I now am. I stood in boring moments waiting for challengers to challenge me and I cannot hang out much. Had I declined his orders he could easily hypnotize and mind control me and who knows what he will do?"

"Wise decision", Outlaw said. "So now I guess I'm on my way to the Pokemon League. I still feel sorry for us not battling and not following the League rules."

Serena laughed. "Says the famous Outlaw who doesn't follow the rules."

Then all of them laughed.

"But before you go", Silver batted in. "There's a private party to be held on Bill's cruise tonight. He organized it well and only members of the resistance are invited. It will be very well guarded from the outside."

Outlaw felt assured. "Shall I prepare a suit for the party?"

"Yeah you should", Deron batted in. "After all I'm invited too."

* * *

7:30 PM and Outlaw went to the said cruise. The ship is as big as the famous titanic ship from the movies.

Many people were invited and he saw some familiar faces.

"HI Outlaw", somebody greeted him and he turned around to see Erika wearing a very light green colored gown. Her hair is still the same and her make-up is mild which suits her.

"Hi Erika", he greeted her warmly.

"Already have a date?"

"What date?"

"Well everyone have a date with them for the party."

"Ah none", Outlaw honestly answered.

Erika took his right arm. "Then I'm going to be your date for tonight." She smiled and for some reason her cuteness made Outlaw smile out of nowhere.

He nodded and they went inside to choose their table.

"Erika…your gown looks good on you, you look gorgeous", Outlaw complimented her and she blushed.

"Uhm…thanks", Erika said. "And your suit also makes you look a great gentleman."

Outlaw smiled. "Thank you."

Around 200 people were invited for the party and Bill is yet to arrive for his opening speech.

While the two were busy talking a girl with black hair wearing a pink cocktail dress approached them.

"Hi Erika it's been a while", she greeted and she faced Outlaw. "Hi Outlaw."

"Oh hi Sabrina", Erika greeted her friend and gave her a friendly hug.

"So Outlaw", Sabrina began. "Do you already have a date for tonight."

Outlaw looked at Erika beside him. "Yes."

Sabrina wanted to glare at them but she kept her cool and smiled back. "Okay then." But she took her seat beside Erika who doesn't know that she's feeling uneasy.

"So how's Saffron City? ", asked Outlaw.

"Well nothing new. Still peaceful but Team Zexal controls mostly the City and Silph Co. continues to do bad business with the enemies", Sabrina replied.

Outlaw isn't dense. He remembered that Sabrina once told him that his battling skill is a major turn-on. He also remembered that he lost his first kiss to Erika. He just kept quiet, he don't want this night to be ruined.

Then he caught a glimpse of Deron talking to a random beautiful woman who is slightly taller than himself.

"You already have 8 badges", Erika said as she noticed that Outlaw is wearing the same under shirt beneath his black suit.

"Yeah", he managed to say.

"Congratulations", Erika said and smiled.

"Outlaw", Sabrina batted in. "You have done well. However may I ask you do you already have a full party?"

Outlaw lied and nodded but she frowned.

"I can feel you're not telling me the truth", Sabrina said.

"Uhm…relax Sabrina", Erika said. "And Outlaw Sabrina just wants you to have a full team no bad intentions."

"I know", said Outlaw. "But that can wait. I already stocked up tons of ultra balls, on my way to Indigo Plateau I can manage to get 3 more."

Sabrina laughed. "Seems you said that to me months ago."

"Hey! ", Outlaw said and even Erika laughed. Deep inside Outlaw is happy to see them happy and he don't want to ruin their friendship.

When Bill arrived he gave the opening speech and formally opened the party.

Soon after some disco balls and song numbers the dance floor is opened.

Outlaw took Erika to a spot and they danced which Erika holding onto his shoulder and him onto his waist.

"Uhm… ", her voice is shy but she managed to continue. "About last time."

"Yeah? ", Outlaw asked.

"The kiss", she said as silently as she said.

"Yep. You can forget it if you want, I know how embarrassing it is for you."

"No", she said and he looked at her eyes. "Outlaw don't. The kiss I mean it."

Outlaw just stared at her. She's cute. Her lips are within his reach, he can kiss her anytime but he did not. He remembered well that he cannot afford any distractions to succeed on his mission. And he's not sure about his feelings because for the rest of his life he never felt love and he don't know love.

After the first song Sabrina walked towards him and she took him as her next partner.

"So", she said.

"What? ", Outlaw asked.

"How's life of not following any rules?"

"Fun. I get to do things my way."

She smiled at him. "So like you Outlaw."

For moments they just swayed with rhythm. Sabrina is staring at him seriously and he cannot read her facial expression nor her eyes.

"By the way, what do traits would you like for a girl? ", she asked out of the blue.

Outlaw blushed for a moment before finding his voice. "Nothing. I mean I don't know what I should feel about girls."

She stamped her foot to his shoe which hurt him a bit.

"Hey that feels like Weedle's bite", he joked.

Sabrina blushed. "Sorry but come on. You don't really feel anything for girls?"

"I don't know. I just don't know the feeling called love."

Sabrina is shocked from the last words that came out of Outlaw's mouth. Those struck her like lightning. It is a though he just told her that he don't know how to fall in love.

When the song is finished she said her last words to him before leaving him for a while and said that, "You know you're really a major turn-on."

* * *

The party is still going on and is bound to be finished at 1 am.

Most people are having alcohol now at their tables and Deron is happily talking to some hot chicks.

Outlaw is alone at the top balcony of the ship. He is looking across the sea.

"Why are you there alone? ", Erika asked him and joined him. "You know…it's rude to leave your date alone."

"Sorry", Outlaw apologized but did not face her. He is looking to a faraway distance. Once he thought that he wanted to become a great trainer like Red but with his absence and with the League rules for Kanto changed his dream also changed, he just want to free Kanto from the hands of Team Zexal.

"Outlaw if you're going through that much you can always open up to me, I'm ready to listen to you whatever you will share", Erika said and he felt her pat his shoulder.

He kept silent. He felt his heartbeat moving faster than usual. He tried to keep his composure but he don't know if he can keep it even for an hour.

"Outlaw there is something I wanted to tell you but I waited until today", Erika began.

Outlaw is still not looking at her. His thoughts are faraway but he can listen to her and understand her simultaneously.

"When you saved me near Cerulean I thought I was just infatuated to you", she began. "When you saved me the second time at Celadon I realized how cool you are…"

Outlaw kept himself silent and he let her continue.

"…Your quick decision making and caring for others, your willingness to sacrifice your safety to save others, your battling skills, your eyes, your… ", Erika broke off.

"But I'm like almost 7 years younger than you", Outlaw finally had the strength to speak.

"Age doesn't matter", Erika continued. "I love you Outlaw. I love the way you protect me. I love the way how serious you are when you battle."

"Erika stop", Outlaw said seriously but she went on.

"I love the way your eyes looks when they change from serious to easy. I love how handsome you are especially when you are serious, you look so cool, and I love the way… ", but she broke off.

"I said stop! ", Outlaw shouted. He knew it is impossible for him to go out with her. He have an impossible task ahead of him.

"Why did you kiss me back then when I kissed you? ", Erika finally asked but her eyes are starting to get wet.

"Because…your kiss don't deserve to be ignored", Outlaw finally faced her. "You're an awesome girl, you deserve an awesome guy."

"You're an awesome guy", Erika is starting to cry. "You deserve an awesome girl like me."

Outlaw clenched his fists. Is it fate when he saved her? Is it fate when he saved her the second time? Is it fate that she fell in love to him?

All of a sudden he remembered his mother who died when he was just 7 years old. She died because his father did not return to them anymore, thus he never believed in love since. But now he don't know anymore.

"But Erika… ", Outlaw broke off trying to say something but she spoke again.

"No more Outlaw", Erika continued. "I love you. I want to make you happy too. I want to make you feel you're special and not alone."

He's completely losing his composure now. Suddenly he realized that after going through many challenges and problems he deserve to be happy too. He deserve to be loved. He deserve to have someone with him and this might be it.

He let his emotions loose, completely losing his composure. He looked at Erika and she blushed when their eyes met.

"Erika…how do you make me easily fall for you? ", Outlaw lost his patience and Erika's faced turned red. She blushed and her heart skipped as fast as the fastest swimmer on earth.

"Outlaw you don't mean that…. ", she broke off but her eyes are wet already.

"Yes! I'm tired of holding back", said Outlaw. "I love how elegant you are. I love how perfectly a lady you are. I love how you dress especially in a kimono, damn you look very cute and gorgeous out there! I love the way you suddenly become shy…"

When he halted he felt that as if he's not a robot anymore. As if color is returning to his gray colored eyes.

"Outlaw, I love you", Erika said but she is pulled into a kiss by Outlaw. This time their kiss is different as the emotion is mutual. Outlaw kissed her aggressively, conquering her mouth and she kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she cupped his face with her hands. She tipped toed a little. The kiss lasted more than a minute.

When they pulled back Erika is shocked to see that Outlaw smiled warmly, no, very happily for the first time.

"I don't know if I'm cut to be your guy. But I want us to know more about each other. I love you too", Outlaw said.

Erika nodded and smiled as Outlaw brushed away her tears.

" I don't even know if you're willing to wait until all of this is over", Outlaw said.

"Oh I'm going to wait for you", said Erika. "What are weeks or months of separation? The great Leaf Green endured 3 years of waiting before Red came back from his training."

She kissed him again. "Now this is official. We're dating."

Outlaw nodded. It was he who was conquered. "Well I hope for a bright future now."

As they embraced each other tightly none of them knew that Sabrina had been watching from distance. He even told her that his true name is Allen Striker.

Her eyes are wet as well but she smiled. I'm happy for both of you, she thought. You both deserve each other. I was too clumsy Outlaw but there's no need for me to tell how I feel for you anymore. You got Erika now. She's going to take care of you from now on.

As she let the tears fall from her eyes quietly she wished them good luck in her mind.


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE KANTO ELITE FOUR**

11 months had passed since Team Zexal conquered Kanto and it is almost a year.

Outlaw travelled all the way to Indigo Plateau and waited for his turn to challenge the league.

There are still 4 more challengers left before his turn and he can't wait for his turn anymore. He already had a full party already.

His Pokemon Team is Sandslash, Feraligtr, Pidgeot, Machamp, Nidoking and Vileplume.

The day had passed with his turn not yet on but the announcer said that it will be his turn tomorrow.

As he returned to his hotel room Deron is there crossed arm.

"Your girlfriend called earlier", Deron said. "Why you leave your phone at your room?"

"Yeah you have a point", Outlaw said stupidly and lied down at his bed.

"Erika is worried obviously", Deron continued to lecture him. "But make sure that you will call her tomorrow before your challenges."

He nodded and closed his eyes to sleep.

The next day he entered the arena for his turn.

"RULES ARE SIMPLE", the announcer began. "BATTLES WILL BE HEL AND NO SWITCHING OUT OF POKEMON UNLESS FOR THE WINNER OF THE ROUND, DURING BATTLES NO SWITCHING OUT. MATCH IS OVER IF ONE SIDE NO LONGER HAVE A POKEMON TO USE."

The crowd but forced not energetically. They were expecting another challenger to fail as the Elite Four is very strong than no challenger have yet to reach the Champion.

"The First Battle is Trainer Outlaw vs Elite Four Janine", the announcer announced as a girl entered the arena.

"I am Janine daughter of Koga. I will make sure to bring you everlasting poison! ", Janine said as she sends out Venomoth.

"Go Pidgeot! ", Outlaw calls out Pidgeot.

After trailing by 2 rounds he is able to sweep the rest of the rounds, beating Janine's Venomoth, Weezing, Victreebel, Toxicroak, Seviper and Crobat.

"VICTORY FOR OUTLAW", the announcer announced and the people cheered him on. Just yesterday all 4 trainers who attempted the challenger were swept by her.

"For the second match. Trainer Outlaw vs Elite Four Bruno! ", the announced announced and a muscular man with long black hair entered the arena.

"I am Bruno the boob lover", Bruno began.

Outlaw wanted to slap his face. Another stupid lines for such a great trainer. He just hoped that all of this is already over so that the rest of the Hypnotized ones will be back to their usual self.

"I don't care if the girl is young old grandma mama or whatever, as long as she's boobs she is fine", Bruno continued. "Now show me what you can do kid and see if you can even survive my power!"

Bruno sends out Steelix.

Outlaw sends out Feraligatr.

Steelix wraps itself around Feraligatr which makes it struggle.

"Feraligatr use Water pulse! ", shouted Outlaw.

"Steelix kill it, rear-naked-choke! ", shouted Bruno as Steelix wrapped itself tightly around Feraligatr's neck that made it faint.

"Feraligatr is knocked out, Steelix wins the round", the referee announced.

The crowd forced cheers and soon Team Zexal members handed out free hamburgers from McDeino's.

Outlaw sends out his Sandslash next.

With Outlaw bonding well with his partner Sandslash he defeats the rest of Bruno's Pokemon, knocking out Steellix, slashing through Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, breaking through Hariyama and crushing Machamp.

"The winner of the second match is Outlaw! ", the referee announced. The crowd cheered him as they found slight hope on him.

"Bravo! It's the first time we're seeing a challenger reach the third member of the Elite Four! ", the announcer shouted.

After all of Outlaw's Pokemon were healed the challenge went on.

"For the third battle. It's Trainer Outlaw vs Elite Four Lorelei! ", the announced shouted as Lorelei entered the arena. She wears her eyeglasses and faced Outlaw.

"Young man it is an honor to finally be able to battle", Lorelei said. "But sorry I will end your challenge right here."

Lorelei sends out Dewgwong.

"GO Vileplume", Outlaw shouted.

Dewgwong begins with Ice beam that landed a little, Vileplume uses poisonpowder that poisoned Dewgwong. Vileplume follows up with a Petal dane attacks that defeats Dewgwong.

"Dewgwong is unable to continue, Vileplume wins", the referee announced.

Lorelei sends out Slowbro next and activates the Keystone and it mega evolves into mega Slowbro.

Outlaw switches out his Vileplume for Sandslash.

The result of their bond and hard training paid off. Sandslash is too fast for the rest of Lorelei's Pokemon.

Outlaw successfully swept throught Lorelei's Dewgwong, Slowbro, Lapras, Mamoswine, Walrein and Jynx.

"Outlaw wins his third match! ", announced the announcer. "Now for his fourth and final elite four match, its trainer Outlaw vs Elite Four Lance! "

Lance entered the arena with his usual black outfit and cape.

He faced Outlaw.

"Long ago I faced a trainer who have determination and will to win", he began and Outlaw realized that Lance is not hypnotized. "I have realized that battling is for the passionate ones and only for those who take it seriously."

"Yeah I agree", said Outlaw.

Lance sends out Gyarados.

Outlaw sends out Feraligatr.

"The final elite four match is under way! ", shouted the announcer and the audience became so excited.

Their match is very close. Outlaw remembered that in the past he is defeated decisively by Lance during a match at the Kanto League Semifinal.

Now their match is close and soon both are down to their last Pokemon. His Sandslash is already on the arena.

"Wow Outlaw you had grown", said Lance as he took his final Pokeball from his pocket. "You're strong but you will still lose. Go Dragonite!"

As Dragonite took the stage the crowd also gave it a warm round of applause as welcome.

Both are unaware that both Team Zexal executives, Maxie and Archer are both watching from the VIP area without the Supreme Leader.

Dragonite starts strong with Dragon claw.

Sandslash attacks back with slash.

The slashing slugfest began and soon lasted for more than a hundred exchanges.

But soon it was Sandslash who prevailed. It roared in triumph at the center of the arena.

Lance took back his Dragonite back to its pokeball.

He met Outlaw and they shook hands.

"The stage is yours now", Lance said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks", Outlaw nodded and this time the whole crowd is in favor. They are all wishing for his success until…

"And so that concludes the challenges for today", the announcer said. "Tomorrow there will be a single battle. Trainer Outlaw vs the Champion. The winner of the said match will get a wish, a wish that should be granted."

Outlaw smiled. Freedom is coming Kanto, he thought.

The crowd bolted towards the exit to head home already and Outlaw went back to his hotel room after his Pokemon are fully healed.

When he entered Deron wasn't around but instead it was Erika. She's wearing a kimono today of the colors Green and Pink.

"Hi", he managed.

"Congratulations Outlaw", she greeted him and kissed him.

"Thank you Erika", he said. "Tomorrow will be the final battle. Whoever is the Champion I'm ready to face him or her."

Erika smiled. "That's the Outlaw I know."

Then she brought out a packed lunch. "This might be late already but this is for you."

He gladly accepted the bento and ate with great appetite as Erika fed her to let him rest.


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**THE FINAL BATTLE PART 1**

The next day it was around 9 am when Outlaw is able to rise from his bed.

Erika is on the same hotel as he is but on a room together with Sabrina and Misty. The Gym Leaders have decided to watch his progress.

Deron already left maybe to buy food or just roam around.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth and stretched his arms out.

Today is the biggest day of his life. If he ever wins he will be finally named Champion of the Kanto region and he didn't expect this day to arrive.

"Good morning Outlaw", Sabrina said as she, Erika and Misty entered his room.

"Oh good morning", he greeted them back. Erika sat beside him.

"So 3 hours before your match, here's my tip, just do your best and fight your style", Sabina suggested.

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Way to go Outlaw, just one more win and you can get the title of Champion", Misty said. "And if you win then finally you can wish for Kanto's freedom."

"Yep that's the rule but in case they decline to follow… ", he began.

"Then the resistance is ready to back you up and strike", Erika finished for him. She wrapped herself beside him.

"Oh and congratulations on you two by the way", Misty teased them.

"Outlaw I'm glad you found love, congratulations", Sabrina warmly congratulated them.

"Thanks both of you", Outlaw said. "It's been a ride between us after all."

* * *

Exactly 1 pm the crowd is already packed up.

The referee is at the center ready to officiate and the fans are hoping for Outlaw's win.

Deron is seated beside the other male GymLeaders.

Erika is beside Sabrina and Misty, they were also praying for Outlaw's success and the bright future of Kanto.

"Ladies and gentleman introducing first on my right, Trainer Outlaw! ", shouted the announcer as Outlaw entered the arena from the right side.

The crowd shouted his name and cheered "OUTLAW OUTLAW OUTLAW OUTLAW!"

Moments after he entered the arena the crowd fell silent.

"And introducting on my left, the defending Champion, Supreme Ruler CJ! ", the announcer shouted and the only ones who cheered where the police and the Team Zexal grunts watching.

The Supreme Ruler entered from the left side and took his place. He is wearing black pants and red outfit with red cape.

He raised his hand and everyone fell silent. Next is he faced Outlaw. They are both the same height.

"I am Cole Johnson, a.k.a. CJ, remember me Outlaw? You stole my running shoes you fool! ", he shouted and Outlaw looked at his shoes.

"I didn't stole them, Deron won them on a bet at the Pewter bar."

"Exactly! They are limited edition Air Jordan shoes and now I can't have one because of you", then CJ glared at him. "You know what you made me even mad to you more."

"I won't be afraid of you CJ I will beat you", Outlaw said confidently.

"You sure? ", CJ began again. "I am the most powerful being in Kanto. I control the region, Silph Co., the police, the government, team Zexal and the drug trade."

Outlaw's jaw dropped. He didn't imagine that there is an illegal drug trade going on in Kanto.

"I have so many masterballs", he continued. "Thanks to Silph Co's new President Lucio and I have put my masterballs to good use."

Outlaw swallowed. No way is he hearing things and if his assumption is right then all of CJ's Pokemon are…

"You don't know who you're messing up with", CJ continued on. "That's why I will punish you with great power." He finally finished.

The referee raised his right hand and signaled go.

"LET THE FINALS OF THE KANTO LEAGUE BEGIN! ".. the announcer shouted.

"Pidgeot lets go! ", shouted Outlaw.

"Articuno I choose you! ", CJ shouted as he sent out the Ice Flying legendary bird Pokemon and Outlaw is shocked, his assumptions are right, CJ's team are all legendary Pokemon.

The crowd wanted to shout boos towards CJ but they cannot because they fear him.

Articuno begins with Ice beam, immediately landing a critical hit on Pidgeot who shouted in pain and crashed to the arena grounds.

"Wow Articuno sure looks good with its hold item Nevermeltice", said CJ in a proud tone. "Now kill that bird! Use Sky attack!"

Articuno glowed and it was Outlaw's turn to take his chance.

"Pidgeot use Roost! ", shouted Outlaw as Pidgeot used the separation to use roost, recovering its health a little.

"Now destroy it! Sky attack! ", shouted CJ as Articuno charged towards its prey.

"Pidgeot Agility! ", shouted Outlaw as Pidgeot used Agility, greatly increasing its speed then it was able to evade the Sky Attack of Articuno.

"What the fuck is that?! ", CJ shouted impatiently. "Freeze that fucking bird with Blizzard!"

Articuno used Blizzard but Pidgeot was quick and soon it landed a strong Quick attack and followed up with Air slash then Articuno became shaken off.

"Pidgeot let's finish it with Brave Bird! ", shouted Outlaw as Pidgeot charged towards Articuno and used Brave Bird, the attack landed and caused an impact.

After the impact Articuno is completely knocked out at the center of the arena.

"Articuno is unable to continue, Pidgeot wins the round! ", the referee announced.

The crowd clapped their hands and roared in excitement. Outlaw's Pidgeot managed to defeat a legendary bird.

"Well if you're expecting it's over you better not be", said CJ. "Now Zapdos rise!"

Zapdos appears in the arena.

Outlaw takes back Pidgeot. "Now let's do this go Sandslash! "

Sandslash takes the stage and shouts its battlecry.

Zapdos used Thunderbolt that Sandslash easily evaded but Zapdos followed up with Drill Peck, hurting Sandslash in surprise.

Erika knew very well that Sandslash will be the one dictating the whole team of Outlaw because it is his ace Pokemon after all.

"Zapdos destroy that trash! Use Lock on then Thunder! ", shouted CJ as Zapdos locked its target then used Thunder.

Sandslash is quick as it evaded being hit the last second and Outlaw smiled.

"Sandslash now! MEGA SLASH! ", shouted Outlaw as Sandslash very quickly attacked Zapdos, landing the Mega slash and causing an explosion.

When the smokes from the explosion subsided Sandslash is standing mightily while Zapdos is completely unconscious at the arena.

"Zapdos in unable to continue, Sandslash wins the round! ", the referee announced.

CJ cursed and took back Zapdos and then he sends Moltres out.

"Another bird? ", Outlaw found the strength to tease his opponent. "Seriously you like birds do you?"

"Legendary birds! ", CJ corrected him. "Moltres toast that Sandslash! Use Flamethrower! "

Moltres launched a jet of flame that hits Sandslash with great accuracy.

"Sandslash! ", Outlaw shouted worriedly to his partner.

After the attack Sandslash is hurt but is still standing up.

"NOW KILL IT…FIRE BLAST! ", shouted CJ as Moltres used Fire Blast.

Outlaw smiled again. "Agility!"

Sandslash used agility, further increasing its speed and evading the attack. "Now follow up with Slash! ", Outlaw shouted and his partner lands a strong slash on Moltres which staggers it.

"What? Moltres recover! ", shouted CJ in desperation.

"Don't let it, SLASH! ", shouted Outlaw and Sandslash lands a slash then lands another and the third time it lands a slash Moltres shouted in pain and faints.

"Moltres is knocked out, Sandslash wins the round! ", shouted the referee.

"ITS 3-0 NOW FOR OUTLAW! ", the announcer suddenly shouted.

"OUTLAW OUTLAW OUTLAW OUTLAW OUTLAW", the crowd finally found their voice and cheered.

'"CJ CJ CJ CJ CJ", all policemen and Team Zexal grunts chanted.

CJ takes back Moltres and sends out Suicune.

"Wow a dog? ", asked Outlaw as he takes back Sandslash and sends out Feraligatr.

CJ nodded. "The dog that will kill the rest of your team."


	15. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**THE FINAL BATTLE PART 2**

Feraligatr defeats Suicune with great speed. CJ is down to his last two Pokemon and he sends out Raikou next.

Outlaw continues on with Feraligatr and wins the match by using the speed and power of Feraligatr combined with its close combat prowess.

"CJ IS DOWN TO HIS LAST POKEMON, IF HE LOSES WE WILL HAVE A NEW CHAMPION", the announcer shouted.

The chants for Outlaw became louder. Erika, Sabrina and Misty were also chanting with the crowd.

"But this is all over now", CJ said as he prepared to send out his last Pokemon. "Behold…the true power…GO MEWTWO!"

When Mewtwo appeared on the battlefield the arena went silent as a church.

"SO you're using a full team of legendary huh? ", Outlaw said. "Funny but scary. I never thought in my life that I will be fighting legendary Pokemon."

"True but I control them", CJ said in a serious tone. "I am their Master and I shall show you the way!"

With CJ's ace Pokemon, Mewtwo he successfully snatched 4 straight rounds and suddenly Outlaw only have two Pokemon left, his Feraligatr and his Sandslash.

"So? Still gonna fight? ", CJ teased him confidently.

"GO Feraligatr! ", shouted Outlaw as Feraligatr returns to the arena.

"Mewtwo Thunderbolt! ", shouted CJ as Mewtwo launched a thunberbolt, almost paralyzing Feraligatr with power.

"Now follow up with Psychic! ", shouted CJ as Mewtwo used Psychic and making Feraligatr float in the air, in a few seconds Feraligatr is thrown by force to the ground.

"Feraligatr Hydro Pump! ", shouted Outlaw as Feraligatr recovered and used Hydro Pump, launching a powerful wave of water. The attack landed on Mewtwo.

"Now finish it, Mirror Coat! ", shouted CJ as Mewtwo used Mirror Coat, returning the strength of the attack towards Feraligatr but double the power.

As soon as Feraligatr is hit an explosion occurred. After the explosion subsided Feraligatr is still and fainted at the ground.

"Feraligatr is unable to continue, Mewtwo wins the round! ", shouted the referee.

"NOW BOTH TRAINERS ARE DOWN TO THEIR LAST POKEMON! ", shouted the announcer. "THE KANTO LEAGUE IS ON ITS CLIMAX FOLKS!"

Before Outlaw is able send out his last Pokemon CJ spoke.

"Outlaw, before you die I say we must share some words", CJ said.

"Sure I don't mind since it's the finale", Outlaw agreed.

"If I win I shall kill you."

"So that's your wish?"

"Yes. Nobody have ever humiliated me all throughout my life except what you did in this battle", CJ said.

"Okay then let me tell you, if I win you leave Kanto, disband the mischievous Team Zexal and go home to where you came from", Outlaw said honestly.

"Deal but will you win? Of course not! Mewtwo is invincible and is on par with the God Pokemon Arceus", CJ boasted. "Seriously I don't really want to kill you. Join us, join Team Zexal and I will make you the Vice Supreme Leader of Kanto."

The offer seemed tempting at first but if you realize that Kanto will continue to be under the thugs then it is no offer at all.

"Thanks but no thanks", Outlaw said. "Now let's get over this battle already go-"

But he broke off as CJ continued to speak. "Listen", he said. "As much as your background as a member of the resistance I don't want to kill you."

"And why is that so? Still forcing me to join this stupid Team Zexal? ", Outlaw asked.

"NO. Because…I…am…your…BROTHER! ", CJ shouted and the rest of the crowd became shocked to the revelation.

"Brother? I don't have a brother, I'm an only child, no… ", said Outlaw as he broke off and he seems not believing CJ. "…No…it's impossible!"

"Search your family tree you know it's true", said CJ as he tossed a picture which Outlaw caught. What he saw is a picture of a young beautiful lady carrying a baby, the second picture behind it is the same lady with a young man that looks like his dad.

"You see. I was born a year after you were born", CJ continued. "I am your brother."

"Mom didn't tell me this…when I was young I never remember dad mentioning I had a brother…"

"It's because my mother is different fool!"

Outlaw finally understood why CJ cannot kill him. Despite being an illegitimate child he acknowledges Outlaw as his brother, a half-brother.

"How did this happen? ", asked Outlaw in curiosity.

Even Erika and Misty were both shocked. Sabrina looks calm but deep inside she's very shocked for what they all just learned.

"Dad…was such a fuck boy", CJ started. "He is handsome and my mom…she was single until she met dad, your dad played jokes and with his charisma mom fell for him but little did she knew that dad is already married…to your mom!"

"Hey look I'm not at fault", Outlaw said. "It's dad to be blamed."

"Yes! That's why I respect you as my brother", said CJ. "As for my mom she died because when she learned about the truth she committed suicide when I was 5 years-old!"

Outlaw knew how he felt. His mom died of heart attack after his dad disappeared almost the same time as CJ's mom committed suicide.

"That's why I punished dad", CJ continued.

"You what?! ", Outlaw broke off.

"Yes! He may be our dad but he don't deserve forgiveness! ", shouted CJ. "As searched for him all around the world 2 years ago and found him at the Galar region so I ordered Team Zexal to capture him which I took him for prisoner for a while."

"Where is dad? ", asked Outlaw.

"He is dead. I punished him. I had his dick cut before burning him in a giant over", CJ confessed. "Even though he's my dad I will never forgive him because he caused my mom to suicide! He deserved the punishment!"

"Stupid motherfucker! ", Outlaw shouted angrily and lost his composure. "I love dad so much and I missed him. And now you tell me that you killed him?! You're not my brother! You're a monster!"

He sent out Sandslash who roared in triumph.

CJ let out an evil smile. "Then you chose your death, brother."

The battle between Sandslash and Mewtwo will decide the destiny of the whole Kanto region.


	16. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**THE FINAL BATTLE PART 3**

"Sandslash Slash! ", shouted Outlaw as Sandslash charged forward, almost landing its strike as Mewtwo is able to glide away.

"Ice beam! ", shouted Mewtwo as it launches an Ice Beam, freezing Sandslash.

"NO! ", Erika shouted worriedly from her seat. Misty comforted her while Sabrina held her shoulder as if to say that soon everything will be fine.

"Now destroy that Sandslash with Psychic! ", shouted CJ.

But before the attack can land, the Ice Melted and Sandslash defrosted.

"Ha ha lucky you", CJ teased him.

But Sandslash suddenly glowed.

"MEGA SLASH! ", shouted Outlaw as Sandslash attacked with great speed, landing its special attack, Mega Slash and caused an explosion.

When the explosion subsided Mewtwo is hurt but it managed to stand up.

"No way… ", Outlaw broke off. "MY…our special attack…"

"Have you ever thought that you can defeat the great Mewtwo? ", CJ trashtalked him. "How pathetic you wealking. I am the Supreme Ruler and nobody is more powerful than I am."

Suddenly CJ revealed that in his bracelet he have a key stone.

"We shall kill you now with full power", CJ said as he activated the key stone. "KEY STONE RESPOND TO MY WILL! MEGA EVOLVE!"

Mewtwo meditated and glowed. It looks like it is doing the super saiyan while on meditation stance.

After the light subsided Mewtwo successfully mega evolved into its Y mega form.

"You see Outlaw, you're pathetic", said CJ. "You don't even have a worthy Pokemon to beat me. You don't even own Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Blaziken, Swampert, Sceptile, those are the Meta Pokemon and yet what you have…is a generic Sandslash?!"

All team Zexal grunt and policemen jeered in laughter and the others were just silent.

"Who cares if I die? ", shouted Outlaw. "I'm used to dying anyway since I'm already dead, the region, the Kanto region looks worse than the slums! Thanks to you Kanto is now so bad."

CJ laughed. "Say what you wanna say brother, but you shall face death, Mewtwo Ice beam!"

Sandslash managed to evade the beam but Outlaw noticed that Mewtwo's attacks becaome a bit stronger and faster drastically.

"You see Outlaw…you cannot close the distance anymore", CJ teased him again. "Mewtwo's mega form will allow me to kill you from distance."

"Sandslash use Mud bomb! ", shouted Outlaw but Mewtwo protected itself using a Psychic barrier.

"Mewtwo Psychic! ", shouted CJ as Mewtwo used Psychic making Sandslash float 1 kilometer high from the ground then it threw it downwards. The momentum of the crash caused so much impact.

Sandslash is lying at the ground.

CJ laughed for he thought it was all over. "I shall now hand over you punishment…"

He stopped when he saw that Sandslash is struggling but is standing up.

Outlaw found the urge to smile. "If I will be killed, I will be killed fighting until the end."

"How pathetic. Give up! I feel sorry for your Sandslash, you're making it do things more than what it is capable for."

Outlaw did not talk again.

Mewtwo attacked using Swift, launching a lot of stars that landed continuously on Sandslash who crashed to the ground again.

"Admit defeat and I will spare your life and simply banish you", CJ offered.

Outlaw made the no gesture.

He saw Mewtwo attack Sandslash and his partner able to rise. The cycle went on until when the 10th time Sandslash was able to stand up he realized it might be the last.

"Your Sandslash is about to get roasted", CJ jeered and all his servants roared in jeers.

Outlaw knew he is at endgame. He is going to lose on Mewtwo's next attack.

I have done my best, but it isn't good enough, he thought and closed his eyes.

"DON'T GIVE UP! ", a girl's voice shouted.

Outlaw looked to see Erika, her face is wet maybe because she cried but her facial expression is dead serious.

"Erika… ", he broke off. He had forgotten about her as soon as his battle with CJ began until now.

He remembered her promise that she will wait for him. He remembered that because of her he finally believed in love again.

"DON'T GIVE UP OUTLAW! ", she shouted again. "YOU HAVE ME! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

She tried her best to shout her feelings and Outlaw could feel her support. His heart is beating again and he felt a sudden resurgence. A strong emotion to go on.

It looks impossible already because Sandslash is at death's door when his partner looked at him, its eye way determined than before and he remembered when Red's Charizard is also at death's door but became very determined and did not gave up.

Outlaw smiled. Thank you Erika, he thought. Thank you. I know now what I shall do.

When he felt the strong emotions Erika had been sending him Sandslash suddenly shone and he can hear a voice.

_Outlaw, you have proven worthy of a hero. Red have mega evolved without a mega stone because I approved it._

It seems that only he can hear the voice. Who are you? He thought.

_I am Arceus the God of Pokemon. I reward you with Undying Omega Slash. Use it on Mewtwo and free Kanto and the captured Pokemon._

Then suddenly Sandslash glowed so bright that everyone was surprised.

He placed his right hand to his heart.

"What the hell is going on?! ", shouted CJ. "Mewtwo Thunder!"

Mewtwo lands a strong Thunder but Sandslash seems not budging.

"MEWTWO FINISH IT HYPER BEAM! ", shouted CJ as Mewtwo charged and launched a Hyper beam but even though the attack landed Sandslash seems unaffected.

_Now Outlaw finish this fight!_

Upon hearing the voice of Arceus for one last time he signaled to his partner and as it charged towards Mewtwo he shouted.

"This is for everyone… ", he began. "UNDYING MEGA SLASH! "

The attack was as fast as the speed of light that it landed very accurately even before CJ can command Mewtwo a move.

The explosion was massive.

It took a full minute for the smoke to subside. When the arena is cleared again Mewtwo is lying down still on Mega form but already no consciousness.

Sandslash meanwhile is still standing and it raised its left claw in victory.

"MEWTWO IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE, SANDSLASH WINS AND OUTLAW WINS THA MATCH! ", shouted the announcer and everyone rushed to stand to cheer for Outlaw.

The grunts and the police were all silent. Anytime now they knew they are about to disband.

"This is not yet over Outlaw", CJ said.

"What? It is over, you have no Pokemon left, and since this is League you cannot break the rules", Outlaw said as he raised his right arm and the crowd gave him a standing ovation.


	17. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**THE FINAL BATTLE ENDS**

"GRUNTS, POLICE! SURROUND THEM! ", CJ suddenly shouted and his servants immediately followed his order. In moments the arena exists were sealed.

"THIS IS NOT YET OVER, I USE MAX REVIVE TIMES SIX! ", shouted CJ as all of his Pokemon where revived.

Sandslash lost his consciousness because he already ran out of energy and cannot fight anymore.

"I told you Outlaw, I AM THE RULES! I AM THE SUPREME RULER", CJ boasted and his servants shouted in jeers.

Erika and Misty were both shocked. Sabrina is calm but her heart felt the fear.

"Mewtwo kill him use Psycho Boost! ", shouted CJ and Mewtwo prepared to attack.

Outlaw covered Sandslash as he prepared to protect his partner until the last moments of his life. He looked at Erika, mouthed the word 'Goodbye' and closed his eyes.

"DIEEEEE! ", shouted CJ.

A pentagonal shaped burst of fire landed on Mewtwo and in an instant it was defeated which shocked the enemies.

CJ looked at the sky. He saw a Silver colored Charizard. And riding behind it was a trainer wearing a red cap, white colored shirt and pants.

Beside him was a girl with light Green dress and red skirt with light green long socks and shoes and she is wearing a hat.

"RED! LEAF! ", Misty shouted and waved.

The silver colored Charizard landed. Red and Leaf went beside Outlaw.

"You're a true hero, you've done well", said Red.

Outlaw smiled. "I can't do anything anymore. I'm pretty much finished."

Red nodded. "You can take a break now." Then he faced CJ. "And you're a shame to Kanto. "

CJ sent out Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou and Suicuine.

"I HAVE 5 MORE LEGENDARY POKEMON YOU TRASH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A LEGENDARY TRAINER", shouted CJ. "MY Pokemon kill them! Grunts and the police attack them!"

And so Red and Leaf found themselves fighting hundreds of enemies which did not cause them any difficulty.

Working side by side Red's Mega Charizard Z and Leaf's Mega Blastoise worked in harmony and together they defeated all enemies and CJ's legendary Pokemon were defeated instantly. The coward servants of the Supreme Ruler escaped in fear.

Only CJ is left at the center.

"You caused almost a year of chaos", Leaf said. "You deserve to be punished."

Then Deron arrived with Lance, Diantha, Wallace, Alain, Alder, Iris and Gold.

CJ is powerless now as all his Pokemon are confiscated, declaring that Kanto is free now.

All people stood up in happiness. Most were dancing in happiness. Erika rushed beside Outlaw and hugged him.

Then all turned to CJ as Alain and Gold were the ones who put the handcuffs and legcuffs on him.

"Fools! I shall escape soon", CJ still mumbling.

Red was about to speak but Deron signaled him to let him handle this.

"Cole Johnson. CJ you had a full team of legendary Pokemon… ", Deron began. "….and you still lost?! You SUCK CJ! YOU'RE NOOB! You already have Mewtwo and you still lost?!"

Everyone bursted in laughter.

"Go leave Kanto alone! Go back to New York you bitch! Kanto deserves better", Deron finished.

CJ just remained silent as he is turned over to Lance and the custody.

* * *

It took one week to finally restore Kanto to its original state.

Mewtwo and the other legendary Pokemon CJ captured were released. All confiscated Pokemon of the slum people were returned and Outlaw got reunited with his Raichu and Ninetales.

The Police is back, Silph Co's President is Bob again and former Vice President Lucio is arrested for corruption.

The Kanto League rules are back to its previous state and Outlaw is officially declared the new Champion of the Kanto League.

He used his prize money to make the Pallet slums become a subdivision, a project he always dreamed of.

All the remaining Team Zexal grunts were arrested while some agreed to go to rehabilitation and asked for atonement of their sins.

Brock, Lt. Surge, Koga, Bruno and Blaine were finally back to normal. The usual respect to the gym leaders finally returned.

Red and Leaf finally made their way back to Pallet Town and 2 days later the grandest wedding is held in Kanto where the legendary trainer married his sweetheart on the grandest church wedding ever held.

Outlaw was invited as he was one of the best men alongside Blue and Gold.

* * *

Another week passes and the Pallet Slums are completely transformed into a good subdivision. With him rising all people are now full of hope, doing their best to work for their family.

He now see the warm faces of the people from the Slums of Pallet Town. Now he decided that he also will aim to help all Slums all throughout Kanto and convert them into Subdivisions.

They did not chose their life, he thought. Nobody can choose your life but you can always rise and help.

He also trains his Pokemon Team hard every day, aiming to win the next Pokemon World Cup.

Then after another week he realized that he wanted to explore the world so he went to Vermilion City to use the ship Bill gave him as his gift for winning the Kanto League but due to his busy week and being focused on his recent projects it seems that he forgot someone important.

He was about to remove the anchors when Erika suddenly appeared behind him, she had her luggages ready and is wearing a yellow Kimono.

"Seems like you forgot someone", she said in a pout.

"Sorry", he sincerely apologized then he went beside her. "Will you please come with me?"

She nodded. "Wherever you go please bring me with you always."

"Wait how about the Celadon City Gym?"

"Oh that? ", Erika smiled. "My younger sister Danica will be the new Gym Leader, simple."

Outlaw smiled. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do", she smiled and kissed him. Outlaw kissed her back more aggressively than before then carried her like a princess and they continued kissing so passionately that they lost track of time.

When both pulled away Outlaw smiled.

"What is lost cannot be restored anymore", he began referring to the parents he lost. "But what I have right now can always be treasured", referring to her.

Erika smiled and embraced him tight as he removed the anchors of the ship and prepared to set sail.

**THE END**


End file.
